


Misunderstood?

by Shipperverse99



Series: Misunderstood Herobrine? [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Hinted Abuse of Authority, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Temporary Blindness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperverse99/pseuds/Shipperverse99
Summary: Herobrine's been on the run since the beginning, he would find a place he thought he was safe then quickly have to leave when he had found an indication of hunters. Who's hunting him? Steve who all the villagers know and love and Alex his girlfriend who has loved the world and the players who have inhabited it since the time of 1.8. Together the two have deemed Herobrine to be too Evil to live, or so they believe from what they've heard.(I may change the rating depending upon where I take this story.)
Relationships: Alex/Herobrine (Minecraft), Alex/Herobrine/Steve (Minecraft), Alex/Steve (Minecraft), Herobrine/Steve (Minecraft)
Series: Misunderstood Herobrine? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716904
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Calm before the storm

Chapter 1 calm before the Storm  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
\-------------------------------------------Herobrine's POV---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I rubbed my arms nervously as I watched the players join one by one I had hoped that I would be able to inhabit this place a little longer. I turned my back to spawn and started gathering supplies that I had accumulated for the short time I had been dwelling on this seed and made sure it was enough for me to carry to the edge of the world. I bent down picked a few carrots and potatoes and some wheat for bread. 

*squeaal* *clap* *clap* *clap* *wooooooooo*

I jumped at the noise and turned back to see what was going on at spawn. I squinted to try and see what the players were crowding around I looked forward seeing how close I was to the edge and decided to lean over the edge in hopes of seeing better. 

*crack* I heard it before I felt it and saw as my vision went down past the tree line from the cliff I had been leaning off of. I let out a cry of pain after the shock of falling passed my right leg was twisted at an angle, I paused my yelling when it clicked that the players had stopped shouting and cheering. I felt my blood run cold as I looked up to see the players were looking in my direction all wide eyed. Everything seemed to slow down as I heard the scream of villagers and players running away from my direction, the crowed dispersing gave me a view of what they had been crowding around. I saw the familiar face of Steve and Alex as they blinked in confusion for a few minutes before running in my direction. I stood up with much pain and started climbing the cliff I had fell down determined to get away from them unscathed. In my fear I had been setting the ground on fire behind me as I made my way through the grass and dirt of the cliff. I looked back to see a look of anger from Steve and Alex and frustration as they were unable to follow me unprepared. I let out a sigh as I quickly climbed atop the cliff, I let out a huff of frustration despite popular rumors I can not fly or teleport. Well not intentionally teleport, the last time I had done that was years ago and people thought I was a god.

I let out a laugh of self pity, I shouldn't have looked over the edge and I paused my thought process. I looked at the sky to notice a new problem, more than half of the day had gone by and I had just alerted my hunters of my presence on this world. I tried to take a step forward but let out a shout of surprise as I fell face first into the dirt. I needed to get a move on and I knew it, I glanced at my leg taking note of the swollen knee. I decided my best course of action was to shelter in a cave I figured was pretty well hidden and hope that my pursuers would wait until tomorrow to hunt me down.

I limped to the tree line and down hill and walked until I reached the cave I had in mind. I took some dirt I had in my inventory and started walling myself into the cave took out the single torch I have and putting it down in the cave I was within. I checked around the cave I was in and relieved to find that it wasn't a branching cave making it relatively easy to prevent mob spawning.

I layed down slabs all along the cave and stopped catching a bit of light bouncing off of the surface of the water. I looked at my reflection and white lights staring back at me. The face around the white lights looked tired and discolored from the cuts and bruises from climbing the cliff and falling earlier. I dunked my head in the water so I wouldn't have to look at the eyes staring back at me, just as quickly I pulled my head out of the water and let out a few choking coughs. I closed my eyes as I layed against the cave wall and searched through me inventory and took out the carrots. *munch* *munch* *munch* *burp* I let out a sigh as I felt my hearts regenerating and my injuries start to heal. I looked at my supply of potatoes and let out a groan.....I only had three potatoes and two carrots. Not enough to travel to the far lands and no guarantee that I would be able to find any on the way. I took out the blanket I had made out of the wool I had gotten from the sheep days ago and decided to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
\-------------------------------------------Steven's POV------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I felt the familiar sensation over take me as I spawned onto the new world seed, my head felt like it was spinning for a few seconds before I was able to see the smiling faces of the players and villagers around me. Suddenly my ear drums felt like they were being assaulted by the shouts and cheers from the group that had gathered around me and Alex. "Steve!!" said a player holding a flower "Here have some red dye!!!" I suddenly was holding red dye as I felt the familiar pop of picking up an item. "Here is some apples!!!" said a girl with a similar build to Alex handing me a stack of apples. "Alex!!!!" I heard someone yell followed by the sound of a bucket full of lava being handed over. I heard Alex's beautiful voice respond in surprise "Ohhh how very.....warm thank you."

Someone tapped me on the shoulder "Yes?" asked as I turned to see a shaking villager that looked a little pale who motioned for me to bend down to hear him. "HE is here" said the Villager in a hushed voice shaking while making a motion to the cliff behind him. Where a figure could be seen leaning over the edge in a teal shirt and tattered pants. I turned to Alex and nudged her and and then turned my head back in the direction of the guy on the ledge of the cliff just in time to see him plummet to the bottom of the cliff. Everyone who was greeting me turned when they heard the noise and froze when the figure who was bent over lifted their head to reveal glowing white eyes. 

The expression on the man's face was deathly with a hint of realization as to what was going on. All was silent for a few moments before the first villager screamed and everyone started scattering in different directions. "Alex-" I started turning to see her nod in confirmation before trying to make it through the crowd of panicking villagers and players. I'll be dammed if I let Herobrine get away......He who sets houses on fire, he who kills the innocent and he who......trims trees? Wasn't there something else? 

"He's not getting away if I can help it!!!!" I say to Alex as I push my way through the stamped of people. "You mean we. Right?" Alex asks me as she makes her way through the crowed beside me. "Right!!! WE will not rest until we take him down." I say with blush on my face forgetting that Alex was helping now. "Oh Notch." I said as I looked at the flames that the demon was leaving behind with every foot he placed. He turned and looked down at me looking at me with......exhaustion and fear? I glared at the demon getting ready to follow the god of destruction up the cliff.

I feel a hand land on my shoulder and look back to see Alex with a look of concern. "Come, we can't follow him we need to put out these fires before the houses are set a flame." I open my mouth to say something but am quickly cut off by gentle lips brushing my own. "We can follow him later, after all his knee looked injured he couldn't have gone far." she said smiling. In response I blush at the smile which make the dangerous flames around her compliment her wonderful bright orange hair. I straighten up "Y-yes mam." I say before starting to snuff out the fires with enthusiasm. 

********************Stary Eyed Time Skip***************************

Alex and I walk through the forest me with a torch in hand and Alex holding a Iron sword, I bend down and see a splatter of blood on the coarse dirt. It looked recent we must be getting close. "Over here!!!" says Alex pointing to the bloody footprint leading to a dirt wall that looked freshly stacked. "Looks like we found him." I say suddenly feeling how bare of armor I am. "What are we waiting for let's take down this wall and defeat him!!?"says Alex eagerly putting her hand against the dirt getting into a ready position to remove the dirt. "Wait! We shouldn't tear down this wall yet how do we know this isn't one of his traps?" I hold Alex's hand carefully "Let's wait and see if he is in this cave....." Alex starts making a face "And if he is here let's wait for an opportunity to corner him before springing into action." I say letting Alex have her hand back. "Ugh, Fine guess he can sleep peacefully for now but as soon as he leaves this cave we should attack." says Alex swiping her sword at an invisible foe. "I feel a warmth engulf my chest at Alex's Commanding tone, "Y-yes we will." I say with a stutter. Alex puts away the sword and looks me up and down "MMMhh I didn't know you were feeling that way Steve, do you want any help there?" Alex asks with a smirk. "N-no I'm good..." I respond turning away. I let out a surprised and muffled noise I look at her to see her with a innocent looking smile on her face like she totally didn't grab my buttocks. "Are you sure?" she asks me with a hint of lust in her voice. "W-we shouldn't n-not h-here." I say backing away feeling my face turning cherry red. Alex matches me step for step until I trip over a sunflower, from that point she follows me pinning me to the ground. "Come on can't we have a bit of fun?" Alex asks me with a pouty face. "N-not yet, I'm not ready......" I say blushing as the distance of our faces close in. "Uhhh okay then.......is a make-out session aloud at least?" Alex looks at me hopeful. "I-i um yes?" I say with a little more confidence. 

____End Chapter 1_____


	2. Kill or Capture?

Chapter 2 Kill or Capture?

_______________________________________________________________________HeroBrine's POV____________________________________________________________________  
I broke 2 dirt blocks before peeking out of the cave I had closed myself in feeling nervous. It was quiet, no wolves or any sound like burning Zombies, maybe I was feeling paranoid,I looked down seeing my own footprint in blood. I felt a chill pass along my back, I saw a shadow that wasn't my own coming from behind me. I ducked just in time to see my reflection in a sword pass over head. I look back at the sword as I stand up and run into something solid I fall onto my rear with an *oof* and quickly I feel a sword under my neck pressing down. I let out a gasp as I feel the cold blade touching under my head ready to decapitate me at any point. My legs are shaking and my eyes are looking into the eyes of Steve, is this my end? I want to look around but am too scared to, afraid that Alex might...... I clasp my hand together slowly to try to calm myself but instead my hands end up shaking. "Hmm it seems you let your guard down." says Alex nonchalantly as she inspects the back of my head. "Stand up demon." says Steve gesturing me to stand I nervously point to the blade in response. "Alex I know your excited we captured him but we don't want him dying...." I let out a breath "Yet..." finishes Steve making me tense up. I feel the blade loosen so I stand up slowly only to cry out and stumble when I stand on the wrong leg. Alex lowers the sword away a little startled from my shout and I quickly take the opportunity presented to me to run into the forest. I end up stumbling causing me to tumble down hill I scan my surroundings and realize I'm in a valley I see a space that might lead to a cave system so I take off in that direction. As I near the end of the div in the hill I realize that this ravine was a dead end and there was no means of escape, I turn around hoping I have enough time to run back. I feel despair as I turn to see Alex coming forward with her sword and Steve following with a stone axe. I shoot fire at the two's feet with shaking hands but that doesn't stop them I shoot a ring of fire around myself hoping that stops them, but it doesn't. I notice the particle effects coming off them, they must have used a potion in anticipation. I back into the wall shaking, taking the wooden hoe out of my inventory holding it out like it would keep them at a distance with unsteady hands. Alex laughs "What are you going to do with that hoe?" she says "Plow me with it?!!" shouts Alex over the lava nearby. I look over at the lava, I would be fine if I swam through it for a bit but if I jumped into it for too long....I gulped. I looked at my hunters before dropping the hoe and diving into the lava with a hiss as my clothes burned off. I swam under the red sea of burning liquid as I heard shouts behind me and cursing.

_______________________________________________________________________Alex's POV____________________________________________________________________

Steve and I watched as Herobrine dug his way out of the cave, he seemed to be searching for something. I sighed then glanced over at Steve I waved over in his direction to show I was ready. Steve nodded then pointed to our target, I looked down to see Herobrine just noticing the bloody foot print on the ground in front of him. I stepped out from behind the bush above the entrance of the cave and stood a block away. I pulled back my sword then quickly brought if forward in a hard swipe only to see Herobrine duck while looking at the weapon in terror. I watch as he makes a move to run only to bounce off of Steve and land on the ground below me. I hop down and swipe my sword under Herobrine's neck ready for any sudden moves he makes. 

I looked at his broad tan shoulders and looked at the intricate scars that ran along his his arms that lead to his smooth neck up to his jaw. I shook my head in frustration why am I admiring the view. "Hmm Seems you let your guard down." I say looking at Herobrine's head. "Stand up demon." says Steve gesturing for Herobrine to stand up. I keep my hold on the sword tight as I look carefully at the brown curls on Herobrine's head. "Alex I know your excited we captured him but we don't want him dying...." I look up to see Steve giving me a questioning look. "Yet..." finishes Steve as I blush while loosening the sword. "Ahhh" Herobrine cries startling me a little I lower the sword more than I intended and I am surprised when he suddenly takes of running with a limp into the trees. I look in Steve's direction then take off after the monster, I watch with a grin as Herobrine runs to the valley I turn to Steve with a potion of Fire Resistance. Steve nods so I chug down the potion just incase Herobrine tried getting us with fire like previous time we had cornered him. I ran forward until Herobrine was in sight, he turned around running forward before he sees me and starts backing up. With shaking hands Herobrine fires at our feet much like last time, unfazed I keep moving forward. He trys to put a ring of fire around himself but it doesn't work. In a desperate attempt Herobrine takes out a wooden hoe and points it out then proceeds to point it at us. I laugh "What are you going to do with that hoe?" I say without thinking "Plow me with it?!!" I shout over the lava nearby suddenly picturing muscles and tanned skin and warm breath as he...... I shake my head. I snap out of my day dream just in time to see Herobrine plunge into lava, I watch for a few minutes before shouting "Nooooo!" I see Herobrine resurface........butt naked.....tanned skin....... gluts.......muscular shoulders. "Get back here you....(handsome devil). "Notch Dammit!!!Dammit Dammit!!! Slime Holy incredible trading!!!!" Curses Steve as he repeatedly smacks the ax against the rocks.


	3. Once More

Chapter 3 Once More

Herobrine's POV  
I started to feel like I was getting ready to burn, I grabbed the ledge and hoisted myself up. Suddenly I was cold and it felt a bit breezy, I looked down and felt my face heat up I was bare of any clothes. Maybe my hunters would be too embarrassed to follow me? Probably not Steve, he was probably going to keep hunting me after he saw me killing his life stock. I checked my inventory and decided a potato would be good from all this exercise I had been doing. I sat down with my potato and looked at my surroundings as I munched down on my small portion. I heard the teleport of an Enderman and looked behind me, [Hello!] said a friendly voice, "H-hey" I responded not turning around and crossing my legs. [So you're Herobrine I've heard so much about you, the dictator keeps telling us to be wary of you but I've only heard good things amoungst my kind.] says the Enderman talking excitedly. "Yep that's me....." I say feeling exposed and embarrassed. [So is it true? Are you really blind?] asks the Enderman excitedly. I pretend to be looking for the direction of which the Enderman is speaking from "That is correct, and could I ask for a favor?" I say feeling another brush of wind against my back.[oooo what's the favor?] asks the Enderman excitedly like a kid. "Could you bring me some clothes?" I let out a sigh "I don't normally walk around like your kind." I say with a blush. [Oh sure no problem, there is a mindless zombie that's getting ready to jump into lava over on the mountain.] says the Enderman as he teleports away. I hear him teleport back and suddenly I'm blinded by a shirt and pair of pants falling on me. [I would like to stay but I saw some humans heading this way, so i'm going to leave now itwasfuntalkingtoyoubye.] says the Enderman at the end dropping shoes. My breath hitches as I quickly put on the shirt and pants then duck into the bushes to hide. I let out a groan when I see where the Enderman dropped the shoes, maybe Steve and Alex won't see it?

______________________________________________________________  
Steve's POV  
Alex and I walked around the lava pool and I heard an Enderman teleport and immediately felt uneasy. I carry the axe poised at the ready suddenly looking for Enderman. Alex walks ahead out of my sight checking the perimeter. "Hey look what I found a pair of shoes!" says Alex running back with a pair of shoes. "Alex drop it! We need to leave now!!" I say more on edge looking around. "What why?" asks Alex inspecting the shoes. "Please let's go i'll tell you later." I say grabbing the shoe's Alex was holding and chucking them into the bushes. I grab her hand and quickly run past the bushes into the tree line.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Herobrine's POV  
The shoes fly into the bushes and hit me square in the face with a thunk. I feel a bit angry why did Steve have to toss them into the bushes? I let out a groan of pain knowing the duo had ran past him and were booking it through the trees. I put the shoes on completing my onsomble. I feel a bit better wearing something to protect me against the elements. I hear shouting getting closer I look around the tree to see Alex charging in the direction of the bushes I was in. I duck back behind the tree and do the only thing I think I can do. I climb the tree and make myself as small as possible hoping they don't see me. "Alex wait please-it's dangerous here!" Steve begs Alex. "Steve.....I'm not going to let him get away even if a Enderman is around." Says Alex turning around to face Steve looking him dead in the eye. "Alex......please can we take a break here for the night.....please?" asks Steve glancing at the sky. Alex looks around and sees the sun setting "Ughhhh, fine we can camp here tonight." says Alex letting out a sigh of frustration. "If it will make you feel better we can get up at dawn and hunt him down then?" questions Steve looking at Alex while placing a few torches. Alex smiles "That would work for me." says Alex sitting down "Just don't forget you owe me Stevie." says Alex looking up at Steve. Steve sits down next to Alex with a blush on his face. Alex grins when she sees the blush on Steve's face, I feel my own face heat up as I watch Alex take her shirt off. "It's too warm to be wearing this shirt and maybe these pants....what do you think Steve?" asks Alex as she throws her shirt up in the air.....landing on the branch next to me. My face feels like its on fire as I look down to see Alex in a bra ready to loose her pants too. Steve looks like his face is ready to burst into flames and I can't help but feel the same. Was she really about to.........was Steve going to....both of his hunters were they really this close and at this time of night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> It seems that Herobrine is going to see the full thing. :)
> 
> For the smut that goes with this I have decided to post it in a separate book in the series and both with update as time goes on. This is a courtesy to those who just want to watch relationship development between the characters. Those who want the sex scenes just hold your horses, I will make it worth being in a separate book each scene will have a different point of view in fact the first point of view is complete. I will also be posting mini-scenes as well that aren't as intense and for those who are searching for ways to entertain themselves I will post what I will call the burning planets and it will be known by those chapters having it listed in parentheses.
> 
> Otherwise to those uninterested look forward to the next chapter my shining stars!


	4. Friend or Blind foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herobrine contemplates his life and his hunters.

Herobrine's POV

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I watched the sun come up as I was unable to get any rest. MY HUNTERS WERE TOGETHER as what I didn't know. Were they married? Boyfriend and girlfriend? More than Friends? I shook my head looking down at the two. They were asleep and the sun was coming up, why was I still in this tree? Is there any reason why I wasn't moving? These two they didn't run and scream every time they saw me no they.....I shivered they were hunting me... I hopped down from the tree, I looked out to the field and saw the yellow flowers in the field. I looked at Steve and Alex and back to the field was there anyway I might be able to blend in? To live in peace hidden among the players and villagers? Maybe one day I may be able to have friends? Could I dye my clothes with any of these flowers? I turned the Dandelion flower in my hand into a fine dye powder. I lifted the powder up to eye level inspecting it, then i felt the urge to sneeze I shook my head quickly hoping to avoid sneezing. "Aaahhchooo!" I sneezed into the powder my hair dipping forward into the fine powder that spread into the air around me. I shook my head and looked down in disappointment to see I only had a bit of powder left. I poured the remaining bit over my shoes The shoes dyed nicely I just wasn't sure as to how much I was going to need for my shirt I was thinking red may be a new color I would be willing to try or maybe. I looked to my left and saw a Lilac flower, I took off my shirt and took the flower, I ground that up into a powder and held it up to my eyes to inspect. *SNAP* I let out a yelp of surprise forgetting I was holding the powder I run the powder getting into my eyes. Unable to see I ran blindly while my eyes teared from the sting of the dye. Sweat ran down my face into my eyes, suddenly my feet hit nothing, stood on nothing. I let out a cry of surprise and horror as I dropped to where I didn't know.*Fwump* Suddenly something soft and sticky broke my fall and held me there, vulnerable and in some sort of trap.....was that lava below me? I froze in horror if I moved much more I would actually fall to my death. Were my assailants around me smirking, celebrating in a kiss, or maybe they were calling their friends so they would come and watch my demise? I trembled terrified of what would become of me, I let out sobs, this was my end.... There was actually no escape may as well try to look my hunters in the face and let them see the last expression on my face before I died. They were the only ones to never be terrified of me, they always seemed to be a step ahead I guess I felt maybe I might convince them to let me go? Maybe I felt like they deserved to see the face of the legend they chased. I closed my eyes and listened I heard rusting above me to my right I turned my head in that direction. My teeth would not stop chattering, my feet were quite warm but the rest of me felt as if it was in an ice bucket. next thing I knew something smelled like it was smoking, there was a sudden flash of pain. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Were they planning to burn my clothes off? Take a few stabs at me? Watch as I slowly burn and become ash?? My natural resistance wasn't back to normal yet, the webs or sticky nets were going to hold me in place as I burned. They thought I was a ghost but, there was no way I was coming back from this..... I shouted in pain at how warm my leg was becoming it was uncomfortable. "Alex!!! Quickly over here!!!! Please quickly! Place it!!! PLACE IT!!!!" *Hisssssss* My legs felt wet, they must have placed a water bucket but why? I felt a presence next to me I had stop screaming but I hadn't stopped shaking or crying. I put my head down and tensed while closing my eyes. Maybe they were planning to end me with a sword? Minutes passed but nothing came I opened my eyes even though I was unable to see anything. I turned my head searching for any noise but it seemed to be absolutely silent. There was no way they had just left me here. Did someone kill them? No..... they must be communicating on what to do with me next. I started feeling light headed, I shook my head tiredly hoping I wasn't about to loose consciousnesses. I could feel my eyes drooping, I was in a loosing battle with my body so I decided to give in to the darkness that seemed to consume me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Steve's POV

I woke up to hear a sneeze that sounded pretty loud, I looked down at Alex there was no way that was her I slid out from under her and quietly made my way to where I thought I heard the sneeze. From the direction of the sound it seemed to be from the flower field. I looked out into the field to see a figure holding what appeared to be a teal shirt. The figure with great care picked a Lilac and then seemed to turn it into a dye and appeared to be about to sprinkle it on. *SNAP* I broke a small stick but that was enough to cause the figure to spring into action. This dirty blond haired figure seemed to forget that they were holding dye and ran right through it up a hill. I heard a shout and followed the figure until I came to a stop where the hill became a cliff and looked down. There sitting in the spider's web trap that me and Alex had set up was a man who didn't appear to be much younger than me but definitely not as young as Alex. The man seemed to tremble and be crying, he didn't appear to be focusing on anything. The man wasn't looking down at his predicament he seemed to be feeling with his hands. I briefly wondered if he had blinded himself with the dye? His teeth now seemed to be chattering away and combined with his shaky breaths I sounded like he was having a nervous break down. I moved around the bushes to get a closer look at him and was startled when I saw glowing purple eyes with tears looking at me. I glanced down at his shoes to see.... they were melting and his pant leg was about to- *Whish* The man must have been too preoccupied to have noticed but his pants were up in flames. The man flinched before letting out a cry of pain. I think I paused for a moment before I hollered to Alex "Alex!!!!" I turned to see her not far behind me I must have not been as quiet as I had thought. "Quickly over here!!!! Please quickly! Place it!!! PLACE IT!!!!" *Hisssssss* I watched in relief as the flames went out. Alex walked to stand next to our new acquaintance who seemed to be looking right at her as she seemed to stand next to him. The man stopped shout but looked uneasy, he closed his eyes and waited maybe expecting someone to player kill him? But why they had just met...........for what reason was this man giving up and ready to die? Alex looked at the man then at me horrified then mouth ("What did you do to this poor man?") She seemed to think I was somehow involved and in response I shook my head. ("I didn't even get the chance to say hello.") I mouthed to her. She looked at the man in confusion and the man who I was pretty sure was blind looked in Alex's direction with his glowing purple eyes and seemed to pointedly have his eyes downcast. Alex looked surprised and seemed to look at me and then point back to him. ("He looks to be partially Enderman with those eyes, he may be trying to fool us into thinking he is blind.") The man seemed to be scanning his surroundings and unable to see anything seemed to become more uneasy. ("look this is my fault, I think he got dye in his eyes I want to monitor his recovery and I want to give him a chance we don't know if he is evil....w-we can't!!") I mouthed gesturing at my newly acquired patient. Alex looks frustrated but eventually sighs in acceptance ("Okay I didn't understand your wild hand movements but...... I understand what you are intending to say but this isn't going to be my responsibility it's yours.") replies Alex giving an understanding smile. We both glance at the man who appears to have fainted.


	5. Friendly offer for a supposed stranger? (Herobrine's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herobrine wakes up and wonders if he died, only to learn he is still alive and at the mercy of his hunters who do not recognize him.

Chapter 5 Friendly offer for a supposed stranger?

Herobrine's POV  
I woke up to something soft against my back, something warm on each side of me, and to hear the sound of parrots making noise. I blink but see nothing, I wonder am I blind even if I'm dead? I search for my face with my hands to check and see if feels like it's there. I place two fingers against my skin, make two of them parallel to each other then squeeze. I wince at the mild pain in my cheek which answers the question of if I'm dead. If I'm not dead......I felt around me until my hand hit something soft and warm. Skin.....but whose? I knew part of the answer to that question it was either Alex or Steve. A chill ran up my spine, from the information I had they had trapped me and there was no way I was getting away. Wait if I was captured why were my hands free, they wouldn't have let my wrists free if I was their prisoner. So what was going on? I felt warm breath hit my face and realizing someone was so close to me made my heart start pounding in fear. "You are finally awake good to see that you aren't in a coma." said Steve who I could have sworn was shifting around to check out my face. I flinched when I felt a warm hand laid against my face to tilt my head to the side. "Can you see anything?" asked Steve with a worried tone in his voice. I was too scared to speak out loud so I shook my head no slowly worried that any sudden moves might set Steve off to want to kill me. I could feel wet hot tears stream down my right cheek as I lightly shook wondering what Steve might do with me. "Oh no you're crying are you in pain? I didn't hurt you did I?" asked Steve I could feel his gaze running up and down like a worried mother. I felt confused why was he being so nice......not to long ago hem was dead set on killing me. Yet here Steve is doting on me like I'm a long lost friend. Maybe he is just trying to lull me into a false sense of security and hope? "I don't see any burn marks however you do seem to have a few light scratches, are you doing alright buddy?" asked Steve expecting a response. I shook my head no in response hoping that if I told him no maybe he would leave me alone. "Is it your eyes, I'm asking because they are a glowing purple." Steve asks worried. The purple dye of course that's why I can't see and why Steve hasn't attacked me yet. I don't say anything and Steve takes that as a yes. "Wait here I'll be back in a bit." says Steve as I hear the clank of metal and the light screech of a metal handle. I feel his shadow leave as suddenly I feel the warm rays of the sun I didn't know he was blocking. I let out a sigh as I lightly relax since I know he's gone and then stiffen when I feel the warmth beside me shift and a heavy object lay down on my shoulder. I hear light snoring and feel confused I was sure she would be watching me. The snoring stops abruptly and I feel the weight quickly lift off my shoulder. I blink and turn my head trying to hear if she was awake or not and hoping she was still asleep. "Finally awake I see." says Alex presumably facing towards me fully awake. I nod lightly not sure if I should be scared or not I know what happened the last time Alex was alone and suddenly woke to something unfamiliar next to her. That poor chicken didn't know what was coming feathers were everywhere and the chicken was never the same after that. I felt hands against my face and shuddered at the touch that seemed to be checking me over. "Has Steve looked you over yet?" asked Alex brushing her hands lightly over my cheeks I nodded my head. A few minutes passed and she moved to stand up and stumbled over one of my ankles. I let out a shout before pulling my foot closer to me away from Alex. "Ugh, that wasn't supposed to happen I'm so sorry and Steve is not going to let me hear the end of this. Ugh" says Alex rambling in panic. "Here let me." says Alex not giving me time to react before she grabs my foot and ripping part of my pants at the seams that must have been really worn. I felt a warm hand gently rub the area she had offended. I let out a deep sigh of relief and felt as the bunch in my ankle was massaged it lightly stung but the light circles being rubbed into my sore ankle was heaven to the joint. "I see that you got him to relax, thank you it will make what I'm about to do easier." says Steve who I hadn't heard approach. I turned my head in Steve's direction in question. "D-d-do what-t exact-t-tly?" I asked surprising myself with any words passing past my lips. I must have stunned both of them too because they didn't say anything for a couple of moments. I heard Steve clear his throat then take in a breath like he was getting ready to make a convincing argument. "Well bud whatever is in your eyes is blinding you, causing irritation in your eyes, and I'm pretty sure it's turned your eyes purple." says Steve slowly and pausing choosing his next words carefully. "I want to clean out your eyes with a cloth and for me to do that I need you to relax. I have a feeling you don't exactly trust me with having chased you through a meadow and off a cliff into a trap of spider webs over lava." finishes Steve waiting for a reply. I intake a breath sharply realizing he's waiting for a reply. "V-very well." I say unable to give him a good reason not to. He is generally wanting to help a complete stranger and I have come to the conclusion with all the dye I had been rolling in they didn't recognize me in the least bit. How could I turn down the first person genuinely offering to help me in such a long time with no strings attached and no arterial motives. "I have t-two conditions if you are willing t-to help me.(Upon seeing my eyes please give me time to escape please don't end me.)" I say hearing the words in my head I want to say(I'm a demon according to you I don't deserve any help). Steve doesn't say anything I assume he is nodding his head before I hear a flustered "Sure what are your conditions?" I lift my head in attempt to meet Steve's eyes. "You promise to not injure me and s-she isn't so close to me so I have plenty of distance." I say feeling odd about my requests. "Fair enough." says Alex in an apologetic tone. Steve doesn't say much for a few moments "Okay I can do that." his voice seemed to get closer.


	6. Friendly offer for a supposed stranger? (Steve's POV)

Chapter 6 Friendly offer for a supposed stranger? (Steve's POV)

Steve's POV_____________________________________________________________________________  
I sat under a tree keeping watch for hostile mobs and other mobs my attention was suddenly grabbed by the shift of the stranger next to me. I felt skin against my skin and the hand next to me freeze and stiffen like he had done it completely by mistake. I leaned in close to his face trying to see if he was awake and wondering if his eyes had gotten any worse. I saw his eyes open wider and I watched as he quickly blinked he must have realized I was awake. "You are finally awake good to see that you aren't in a coma." I said checking out every angle of his face. I gently put my hand under his jaw and lifted it up trying to get a better look at his eyes. "Can you see anything?" I ask as I wave my hands back and forth in front of his face. The stranger seemed to be stepping on eggshells while responding like he thought I might explode. I felt my hands shift lightly, and then I saw the guy release a few tears. He seemed to be shaking I released my grip wondering if I had hurt him unintentionally "Oh no you're crying are you in pain? I didn't hurt you did I?" I ask trying to make sure he was okay. The poor guy was confused maybe he thought I was secretly out to cause him pain and suffering, I did chase him through a field and into a trap me and Alex had set. "I don't see any burn marks however you do seem to have a few light scratches, are you doing alright buddy?" I asked and patiently waited for a response. He quickly shook his head no and in response I asked "Is it your eyes, I'm asking because they are a glowing purple." The stranger says nothing but I see some sort of emotion pass over his face like that is the correct answer. I wait for a response and upon hearing none I make a decision to go grab a bucket of water, some wool, and maybe a chance to regather my thoughts. "Wait here I'll be back in a bit." I say picking up the bucket I had in my inventory and cringe at the light screech of the metal handle. I glance back as I walk away and see Alex roll over onto the stranger to lightly rest her head against the guy's shoulder. I feel a bit of jealousy pass over me for a moment but shake my head as I continue on my way to the stream not to far away from......what was Alex to me anyway? I suddenly felt a pain in my chest my hearts hammering against my insides. I have always seen her as a friend but we were never officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Yes we were friends but we always did things that danced the line and way passed especially the time we had together the other night. We had been together for so long should I.......I should definitely speak to Alex about this before we do anything more it would not be fair to her or to me for that matter if we never had anything to begin with. I want to make sure that we are a thing since we crossed the line and if we aren't I want us to stop while we are ahead even if I had fantasized for so long about this. Alex and I needed to talk about this when we had the chance to. I walk over to see Alex giving the stranger a foot massage and the stranger seems to be really enjoying it, like REALLY enjoying it. Somehow I don't feel jealous of the stranger anymore but more jealous that Alex has the guy so content."I see that you got him to relax, thank you it will make what I'm about to do easier." I say to Alex as a thank you. The stranger turns his head in my direction not meeting my eyes but trying. "D-d-do what-t exact-t-tly?" I hear him ask surprising me as I thought he was mute. Alex and I exchange a look of surprise and I clear my throat "Well bud whatever is in your eyes is blinding you, causing irritation in your eyes, and I'm pretty sure it's turned your eyes purple." I say slowly so he can soak up the information. I look at his purple eyes that appear to look unnatural in their shade of purple. "I want to clean out your eyes with a cloth and for me to do that I need you to relax. I have a feeling you don't exactly trust me with having chased you through a meadow and off a cliff into a trap of spider webs over lava." I finish this time expecting a verbal reply. I hear the stranger intake a sharp breath. "V-very well." the stranger says as he seems to pause like he is considering what he will say next. "I have t-two conditions if you are willing t-to help me." he says like there is something else he wants to say but can't. I nod my head in answer only for me to blush and remember that he cannot see. "Sure what are your conditions?" I ask the man who seems to lift his head a little surprised that I'm willing to agree to any conditions. "You promise to not injure me and s-she isn't so close to me so I have plenty of distance." I hear the stranger say the request with Alex a little odd. "Fair enough." says Alex in an apologetic tone. I look over at Alex wondering if she did something to make the stranger wary of her. Alex seemed to be looking at me like she totally didn't do anything which means more than likely she did something clumsy and is not willing to admit it. "Okay I can do that." I say as I kneel down to the stranger's level so I can start the cleaning process.


	7. Friendly offer for a supposed stranger? (Alex's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex spends some time with the Stranger and gives a amazing massage with her magic fingers.

Alex's POV_____________________________________________________________________________  
I feel a shift against me and open my eyes when I see who I've cuddled against I quickly sit up lifting my head off the stranger's shoulder. I watch the stranger blink and turn his head as if listening to see if I'm awake. I decide to make the answer clear and attempt to make it less awkward. "Finally awake I see." I say for once getting a good look at his murky purple eyes up close. The stranger nods slightly and I decide to ask the stranger "Has Steve looked you over yet?" while brushing my hands against his face I see a light nod. I look around and don't see Steve from where I'm sitting and attempt to stand up to see. I end up stumbling on the poor guy's ankle just about falling over. I see the look of pain flash across his face as well as take in the full shout that reaches my ear drums. I feel my ears ringing from his shout all the while thinking this guy has a good set of lungs on him. "Ugh, that wasn't supposed to happen I'm so sorry and Steve is not going to let me hear the end of this. Ugh" I say thinking of the long lecture waiting for me if the stranger decides to tell Steve. A smirk flashes across my face maybe I could make him forget like I do to Steve when I don't want him to remember something "Here let me." I say grabbing his foot and lightly ripping the seems as I get to work. I slowly rubbed the red area on his joint that seemed to be the one I had lightly caused pain to and from what I could tell my magic fingers as Steve called them were working. The stranger seemed to let out a sigh of relief and seemed to be showing how much he was enjoying it unintentionally. The sounds he was making were very interesting and for some reason I was enjoying hearing them. What was this guy's name anyway? I rub more intensely wanting to hear more before I slow down a bit hearing footsteps drawing closer. "I see that you got him to relax, thank you it will make what I'm about to do easier." Steve says to me. The stranger turns his head in Steve's direction looking a little derpy with the way his eyes seemed unfocused. "D-d-do what-t exact-t-tly?" I hear him ask with a surprisingly soothing voice. Steve and I exchange a look of surprise clearly thinking the same thing. I hear Steve clear his throat before both of us turn our attention back to our guest. "Well bud whatever is in your eyes is blinding you, causing irritation in your eyes, and I'm pretty sure it's turned your eyes purple." Steve says slowly and carefully like he is trying to slowly bring the idea into the picture that he intends to wipe the guy's eyes clean. Steve seems to stare directly into the stranger's eyes "I want to clean out your eyes with a cloth and for me to do that I need you to relax. I have a feeling you don't exactly trust me with having chased you through a meadow and off a cliff into a trap of spider webs over lava." Steve finishes, when he puts it like that it really is hard to argue a no hopefully the stranger agrees. I hear the stranger's next breath as he seems nervous and unsure. "V-very well." the stranger says carefully choosing what he will say. "I have t-two conditions if you are willing t-to help me." he says like there is something weighing on his mind. I watch Steve blush after nodding his head and the stranger looks like he was expecting that and continue's waiting for a reply. "Sure what are your conditions?" Steve asks as the man lifts his head a little surprised. "You promise to not injure me and s-she isn't so close to me so I have plenty of distance." I hear the stranger say and I feel a tinge of sadness not being able to be close. "Fair enough." I say generally sorry for having caused the man a small amount of pain. I feel Steve's eyes land on me and I decide to not meet them pretending that I didn't do anything. I look over and Steve and see the look he only gives me when he knows that I know and he plans to talk about it with me later. "Okay I can do that." I hear Steve say as he kneels down to the Stranger's Level. I turn away deciding that watching Steve clean the stranger's eyes would probably take a while so I decide to stand watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooooo three chapters I had been working on published in one go!!!!! Don't worry my shining Stars I'm only getting started!!!! *Music Intensifies*


	8. Promise to keep?

Herobrine's POV  
Maybe this isn't such a good idea what do I do when he finally sees my eyes, is he holding a weapon? Will he slay me where I stand or will he give me a chance to leave with all my hearts in tact? "M-maybe this isn't such a good idea." I say second guessing decision making Steve pause I feel a few drops of water land on my pants. "Well I suppose that Alex could do this instead if you would like?" questions Steve sucking in air presumably to call over Alex. "No wait!" I nearly shout before Steve can say anything. "Y-you can do it just please be g-gentle no matter what you think of me." I say stuttering out what I'm thinking. "Okay then if I cause any pain let me know that I'm being too rough." says Steve continuing with what he was about to do. I feel the steady movement of Steve's toned arms as he sets to work on my first eye as he carefully dabs the cloth on my eye. My hands start to shake as I can clearly see the cloth as it moves in front of my face. I quickly close my eye when I assume that Steve is done with that eye. "Uhhh bud do you think you can open that eye for me so I can make sure I got it all?" asked Steve sounding a little frustrated. "Nah don't worry about it I can see perfectly fine no need to check it ou-" I don't get a chance to finish before Steve puts a hand on my shoulder and making what feels like a reaching motion from the shadow across my face. "I insist if I don't look at it might get infected or worse if I don't care for it properly." I move my hand to block his reach but Steve moves my hand that was shielding my eye and pries my eyelid gently open to check. I don't realize I'm breathing heavily until I take in a long shaky breath. Steve sits there hand still above my eye and other arm still holding mine out of my vision's reach. The shocked look on his face says everything and I can see the white reflection bounce off his violet eyes. I feel tears running down my face, what was he going to do next he hasn't made any move yet so he hasn't fully comprehended that I'm Herobrine yet. I watch as his face morphs from confusion to suddenly comprehending he takes the cloth in his hand and urgently stuffs it in the bucket with a sloshing sound. I still have time maybe I could kick him off and make a dash for it-. I let out a yelp when suddenly my hair is rather roughly scrubbed with the cloth on top of aggressively being pulled in Steve's direction. Steve throws the cloth back into the bucket and then lets go of my hair allowing me to slide back away into the tree. Steve study's my face taking in what I look like with the disguise mostly gone. "Alex...." I look up in horror as Steve calls for Alex's attention, I feel my heart drop down my throat when I hear shuffled foot falls in our direction. "Yes Steve you need something?" asks Alex not in view of me yet or at least I assume as she doesn't sound like she has realized who I am. "Our friend here appears to be needing new clothes his pants seem to be torn and a bit burned. Can you take the emeralds I found the other day and trade the nearby village for some real quick?" Steve requests while looking me in the eye. He wants to kill me himself and is sending away Alex who might have been merciful, he is making sure I know what he is doing. Steve looks over his shoulder watching Alex leave until he is sure she is gone. Steve turns back to me whipping out a sword, I let out a squeak of terror and attempt to run away. Steve puts the sword in front of me blocking the way with the sharp blade facing me. I sit back down and close my eyes there is no way he'll let me go without killing me. "Quit with the cowering I'm not going to hurt you as long as I have made a promise to help you heal." I open my eyes and meet Steve's eyes with my clean one. "However if you try anything! Anything at all and by my honor, I promise you will meet your end." finishes Steve bringing his sword up to clash against light and then puts the sword away with grace. I feel my body relax when the sword of his is sheathed and no longer pointed at me but only for a moment until Steve brings a cloth closer to my other eye. I flinch when Steve gets too close causing him to sigh in frustration "There is no need to be scared, I already promised I would be gentle so there is no need of you to fear me." says Steve a little impatient. Steve gently lifts my chin so I meet his eyes the cloth is carefully rubbed against the dye that is in my other eye. I am full on looking at Steve's face and I realize just how close we are to each other, Steve probably isn't thinking about it but I can't look away and something seems so intimate about how careful Steve is being.

Steve's POV  
Herobrine seems to have calmed down and stopped shaking for now but he seems to be blushing intensely. I placed the cloth down into the bucket and looked around then back to Herobrine. "Let's redye that hair of yours but this time I think we should avoid getting any in your eyes." I said to Herobrine while looking for a dandelion or a sunflower, something that would change Herobrine's hair color. Herobrine looked up at me shock on his face "A-aren't you going to tell Alex?" I look at Herobrine with my eyebrows raised before replying "I promise no harm would befall you as long as you are in my care and if I were to tell Alex I can only imagine her beheading you the first chance she gets." Herobrine seems to pale before nodding his head. I run over to a sunflower I see and quickly grind it into a powder before taking the powder and running back to Herobrine. Herobrine shrunk in on himself as I got closer but seemed to stop when I bent down and gently started massaging the dye into his hair. After a few minutes I started to hear a hum from in front of me obviously Herobrine enjoying the feeling of my hands running through his hair. I looked down to see half lidded eyes, a half open smile, and what was starting to sound similar to a purring noise sure enogh coming from the god of destruction himself. I stopped when I was done and it took a few minutes before Herobrine came back to reality realizing I had stopped running my hands through his hair. Herobrine didn't seem to want to look me in the eyes which I did not mind in the least. With the dye completely in his hair that just left the major clue to who he was. I leaned closer to Herobrine's eyes trying to think of a way to cover them up so he would be more difficult to recognize. Something he could see through up close but something that would prevent anyone from seeing the other side. "That's it!" I shouted as I jumped up completely forgetting I had been sitting next to Herobrine and just shouted in his ear. I surveyed the area and took notice of some sugar cane I could see poping out from behind some grass and not to far away from that a small pond. I turned to Herobrine who seemed to be holding his ears. "Stay here and if you see or hear any sign of Alex close your eyes." I commanded the demon with a little irritation. In response he frantically nodded before keeping watch for Alex meanwhile I ran to where I could see the sugar cane and begun work on something that I believed would help out the situation of Herobrine's eyes. 

  


.....................Stary eyed Time Skip.............................................

  
  
Herobrine's POV 30 minutes later.....  
  
I started wondering about Steve when he left to go and do whatever it was that he was planning it must have been very important for him to go running. I didn't even get to see where he ran to...(to be continued........)  



	9. Companion

Herobrine's POV

I started wondering about Steve when he left to go and do whatever it was that he was planning it must have been very important for him to go running. I didn't even get to see where he ran to. I thought about how nice Steve was being in comparison to what I had expected, he wasn't trying to actively kill me. He said that he was going to help me heal, when he said that did he actually mean it? There is a chance that he actually ran off to go speak with Alex so when they came back they could take me out together? I shook my head, he reassured me that he would not be killing me. But my question was how long would I be able to trust him for? Wait........I heard footsteps coming I quickly closed my eyes just as Steve had ordered me to.

Alex's POV

I walked up to see our guest still at the tree but with his eyes closed. He must have been exhausted, can't say I blame him but I sure do wonder what his eyes actually look like. I would also like the idea of actually being able to speak with him, afterall I wasn't sure if I could trust him. Steve was determined to help this stranger when we know nothing about him meanwhile Herobrine is out somewhere on this seed causing havoc. "Steve?!!" I shouted wondering at that moment where he might be. I realized that Steve was no where in sight, I looked around trying to figure out where Steve might be. I started to worry, what if this guy had done something to Steve? I turned back to the guest squinting at him looking for any signs of something being off. "Oh your back! Hey Alex!!!!" Steve shouted running up to me, I turned to face him. "Did you get the clothes?" Steve asked coming to a stop swaying a bit from the momentum he was carrying from his run. "Yep, they had a sale on some of these too and figured you may be interested....I hope you don't mind but I picked up a few because I know how much you like these." I said holding out a cake to Steve. Steve's eyes got wider and he had that goofy grin on his face, while he started to drool. "Are you sure?" Steve asked a little unsure. "Yep I wouldn't have bought it otherwise." I said grinning at Steve. "Well only if you are sure...."said Steve trailing off while waiting patiently for the cake. "Here I'll build a table!" said Steve excitedly taking out a plank and a fence piece and placing both down. I looked at his big violet eyes and waited a moment before deciding to tease Steve some. "I'm not sure I should give this to you anymore, it seems like you had something sugary while I was gone and as your best friend I can't in good conscience give you this cake." I said turning away from Steve before he saw my smirking face to make it appear I was all serious. "B-but Alex.... you said the cake was for me." said Steve with a pout in his voice like a dog being denied a bone. A brilliant idea crossed my mind to mess with Steve further. "Well I could change my mind but you would have to-naw nevermind you would never want to do thaaat......" I said purposely causing tension. "Alex whatever it is......" Steve paused choosing his words carefully sounding more serious "I would never say no if it is a request for you!" I felt my face heat up quite a bit from his answer. "I-i get to pick our next h-house location!" I say before I go through with what I was about to make him promise...... it would not have been fair for just a small amount of cake. I turn around to see a confused Steve looking at me wondering and then without any hesitation. "Okay Alex, I promised that you can choose our next home's location." says Steve giving me a wide smile. I feel my heart trying to jump out of my chest with affection in reaction to his smile. He would look great in a tuxedo and a ring to match that perfect smile.....I shook my head and blushed while responding "O-okay then." I responded not having a good response. I set the cake down and watch with a smile on my face as Steve swallows the cake in two bites. Steve looks into my eyes not saying anything, he blinks in realization that he is staring, blushes and turns away. Steve clears his throat "S-so Alex where do you think we should build the house?" Steve asks me with a slight stutter in his voice. I look around the valley even with the lava could use a little landscaping, the meadow, the forest, and it was near the village just in-case Herobrine attacked. "Right here is perfect." I say taking Steve's hands in mine taking his attention away from the suddenly interesting grass.

Steve's POV

I meet Alex's wide blown eyes full of genuine love and affection, her glowing red hair, that smile that seemed to engulf-. I shook my head and regained my thought process, now would be a perfect time to talk to Alex. I open my mouth to ask Alex and I'm suddenly interrupted by a sneeze that admittedly sounded like a kitten. Alex and I turn to where the sneeze came from, and then I remembered of course. I felt a little annoyed, of course He was here the god of chaos was unlikely to give me enough time to talk to Alex, well at least not while I wasn't chasing him. I let out a sigh of frustration "That will work perfectly Alex, we're close to the village." I say since we technically didn't need to go chasing Herobrine when we would probably be housing him. "You're sure this is okay?" Alex asks not convinced. I let out a chuckle "I'm sure this will work just fine compared to my previous location......now let's get started." I said taking the clothes from Alex and setting them along with my gift upon Herobrine's lap. I pull Alex over away from Herobrine to get her attention focused on the new grueling task of house building. I look over Alex's shoulder meeting our new companion's eyes and then nodded in the direction of a nearby tree. Herobrine seemed to run behind the tree while Alex was focused on discussing building material with me. My chat with Alex would have to wait, for now I had my hands full.


	10. A curse?

Herobrine's POV  
I waited until I was sure that Alex was looking away distracted by Steve. I looked up to see Steve nod in the direction of a nearby tree I mouthed thank you to him before taking the gift and clothes behind the tree with me to change. I quickly put on the strange glass that seemed to perfectly cover my vision from a distance, it looked like it would only allow someone close enough to see through them. I took off my shirt and my pants getting ready to put on the newly bought clothes, upon hearing a twig quickly snap I had no time to cover or anything before I heard an *ooohhh* before turning in horror to see Alex staring at me. "ALEX!!!" shouted Steve from the other side of the tree. I wasn't thinking about what Steve was saying trying to get Alex's attention. I waved my hand in front of Alex's face. "Excuse m-me A-alex w-was it?" I tried but all I got in response was a lustful look from Alex. I let out a nervous laugh when Alex took a step forward. I felt my face flush when I realized that Alex seemed to be in a trance unable to hear what I was saying or what Steve was saying. I, coming to the conclusion I was in "danger" ran to the other side of the tree and hid behind Steve still holding my new clothes. I heard Alex's footsteps stop right in front of Steve. "Alex not again, don't do this here." said Steve calling out to Alex as he took a step back and pushed me back as well. Alex made a motion like she was about to pounce and Steve quickly reacted by placing obsidian in front of him. Upon hearing a thud Steve quickly made a obsidian dome around us, making sure that Alex had no way of getting in. "Augh, now we're going to have to wait until she's in her right mind again." said Steve looking at me. Upon turning to face me he sees quite a bit and quickly turns like he has seen something he shouldn't. *cough cough* "No wonder she did that you are stark naked and strangely well tanned everywhere." says Steve sounding embarrassed and a bit of something else I was unable to place. I quickly put on my pants and tee-shirt while inquiring "You said again so this has happened before?" I nervously ask "Wait you're not going to do that too are you?" I suddenly feel panic at the realization that there is no way out if Steve goes berserk too. Steve quickly turns to face me and upon seeing my face and how I was cowering away he gave a sad look. He had a light blush on his face but responded "No me, Alex has special circumstances she was cursed by a witch, to immediately "attack" anyone she is unfortunate enough to walk in on changing." Steve said putting his ear against the obsidian. "How did you learn that anyway?" I asked Steve who blushed intensely and glanced at me and delayed before answering. "S-say w-why don't we talk about-t something else?" Steve attempted to deflect. "You experienced first hand-w-was there anyway you could have prevented her from being cursed?" I ask bouncing my glasses down my nose. "No...... it was before we had met, I wouldn't have been able to do anything and in-fact if I remember correctly she ran into a witch's hut when she had seen two glowing white eyes looking at her." said Steve looking at me intensely. I felt some murderous intent radiating off of him. "Maybe I should throw you out there so she can come to her senses quicker." Steve suggests getting closer. "I swear I would never do anything to scare anyone on purpose," I paused feeling helpless "please don't do that. You did say that you wouldn't let any harm come to me." I say trying to remind Steve of his promise. "Aghh I did say that very well I am a man of my word." Steve says backing off not sounding convinced. "I promise I just want to live peacefully, i-if you let me go when I-i'm fully healed I promise you will never hear of me again." I said trying to convince Steve. Steve shook his head "I don't believe you but we will see."

Alex's POV  
Steve took me a distance away from our guest and then he made a few motions with his eyes that I found suspicious.I quickly turned away from Steve and ran toward the tree he had been looking at. "Alex wait!" I heard Steve say but decided to ignore him. Upon turning the corner *ooohhh* I let out as I watched the naked boy turn around while staring at him. "ALEX!!!" shouted Steve from the other side of the tree. I wasn't thinking about what Steve was saying. I was focused on the hot bod in front of me, I wanted to shake my head or something but from what I could tell I had lost it. "Excuse m-me A-alex w-was it?" the stranger tried after waving a hand in front of my face, the nervous voice of his was so adorable. he let out a nervous laugh when I took a step forward. Our new companion started blushing, it seems he is flattered by how forward I am. I watched and tried to keep up with the stranger as he ran out from the tree and hid behind Steve. Steve looked concerned and saw the look in my eye "Alex not again, don't do this here." said Steve calling out to me as he took a step back and pushed the guest back as well. I leaned forward a bit and jumped, in response Steve quickly reacted by placing obsidian in front of him. I got a faceful of obsidian and made contact with it head first. I laid on the ground dizzy and didn't dare move until the sky stopped spinning. "Stevie that wasn't verrry niiiicce." I said sitting up only to see a obsidian dome in front of me. I shook my head coming back to my senses, they were probably going to stay in there until tomorrow just in case. I thought back to that moment I had first done this, at that time Steve hadn't been soooo lucky. I felt my face and nether reigns heat up from the memory. "I'm so sorry Steve, but can't say I regret the first time we met." I said blushing as I placed down a torch and laid back down. I let my hands wander figuring I'd be like this for a while thanks to that accursed witch.  
The sun was setting and I knew it would be a beautiful full moon, too bad I couldn't share it with Steve. "Tomorrow Steve, I promise I'll make it up to you." I said looking at the dome and the light bouncing off of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize but hopefully the chapter is enough to satisfy those that want lore. *hee heee hee* Don't worry Steve and Alex will be alone soon enough or at least they think they'll be alone.


	11. A crying relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herobrine let's out all of his bottled up distress, Alex is good at comforting, and poor Steve gets scolded by Alex and is very confused by Herobrine crying.

Steve's P.O.V  
I woke up to Herobrine's snores and Started wondering how Alex and I had such a hard time finding him when he was so sleep deprived in 1.10.2 when he sounded like a door connected to a lever and piston. I shook my head maybe it was the way he was sleeping, I sat up and looked in Herobrine's direction to come face to face with a upside down Herobrine open legs, shirt up over his head, and tanned chest riddled in scars showing. That looks so uncomfortable and looking at his exposed skin so close I can see why Alex seemed so determined yesterday. She still likes me though right......there's no way that she would...right? I took the rose out of my inventory and inspected it, before looking back at Herobrine and making a decision. I held the flower in one hand as I dug the dirt out and collected it with the other. I successfully tunneled out but I was curious if Alex was back to normal yet? Alex sat next to the dome with her knees at her chin. "Hey, Alex do you have a minute?" I asked since she was there appearing to be in her right mind. "Yes Steve?" Alex responded taking notice of me seemingly startling her out of her thoughts. "I was wondering, Alex......" I started off nervously getting out of the hole I was in. "Go on.." said Alex waiting and obviously wondering what I want to talk with her about. "About the other night...." I started again feeling like I was loosing my nerve. "Ooh no, are you okay?" Alex looked a little worried "I didn't hurt you-are you alright or maybe..... I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you that is-" I cut Alex off with a kiss. "Alex....." I held Alex's shoulders so I had her attention and to let her know I wasn't upset. "Alex I wanted to know....... are we more than friends because I don't think we should just be friends anymore......I want to proudly say you are my girlfriend......and Alex I don't think we should keep this up if we aren't it makes me feel......out of place....I understand if you don't-" Alex put her finger over my lips cutting me off. "I hope you don't mind but I've waited a while for this actually, yes Steve I want to be more than friends I would be honored if you would be my boyfriend." Said Alex putting her hands over mine and pulling me forward in a kiss. The kiss lasted for so long I felt dizzy but finally excited now more than how the day had started looking forward to what the future had to bring.

Herobrine's P.O.V  
I could hear Steve and Alex's conversation and felt happy for them but for some reason I felt like my heart was aching which felt a little different from my usual feelings of loneliness. What they had I figured is something I can never have, someone to hold and when I needed it someone to hold me. The warmth of someone next to me always by my side, but if I couldn't have that. "I need to make some friends the next best thing..." I whispered to myself for once feeling a little more hopeful than what I normally felt. Maybe...... I looked down at my ankle still a bit swollen, must have been from the run in I had with Alex yesterday. There was no way I was leaving just yet, it seems I was going to be with my tormentors a little longer. I heard someone crawling through the tunnel and looked up to see who it was. Alex!!!! I jolted backward into the wall not wanting to be tackled in reaction to the thought that she may relapse upon seeing me. Along with jolting back I bumped my head on the back of the dome. Alex's eyes looked around the dome eventually seeing my face, "Hey finally awake I see." Alex got closer, "SO sorry about yesterday I wasn't really myself, I came to see how you were doing since Steve asked me to." said Alex as she looked down. Her face quickly morphed into one of concern, "You're ankle still swollen maybe the bone is broken." she said reaching for my ankle not giving me the chance to protest before wrapping her hands around it. I let out a gasp and then fell over in pain. "OOOoof definitely broken I"m sorry about that ugh, let's get you out of here." said Alex bending down and taking my arm over her shoulder. She helped me along the way out of the hole created under the dome. Getting my head through the dirt and into the fresh air I came face to face with Steve who gave me a suspicious look. "Hello Steve, will you help our guest Mr......" started Alex trying to remember my name. I felt my heart slow to a crawl I hadn't given Alex my name and I wouldn't be able to come up with one without sounding suspiciously made up. "His name's Herb I guess he hasn't told you, he doesn't appear to be much of a talker." said Steve saving my hide from Alex. Alex turned to face me, "Well it's good to meet you Herb you mentioned my name before Steve must have told you, all the same though good to meet you." said Alex shaking my hand then giving me a pat on the shoulder. "Okay now that you two officially know each other how about you and me work on the house Alex." Steve said addressing Alex while looking at me giving me a warning I think not to even think of getting closer to me. "I'm sorry Steve but it seems that one of us is going to have to help Herb it seems his ankle isn't sprained like we thought but actually broken." stated Alex looking at my ankle. Steve looked at my ankle then looked at Alex. "Don't worry Alex I'll do it if you want to get started on the foundation of the house." said Steve looking at me. "Okay....Oh and by the way Herb what is with those strange things on you're face?" asked Alex pointing to the dark glass covering my eyes. "Oh those are an invention of a friend of mine he is always talking to that none existing audience of his, anyway I took my friend's blueprints for these glasses as he calls them and gave them to Herb as an apology and a way for his eyes to heal from the damage they sustained." Said Steve to Alex looking a little nervous. "HMMMmmm Okay then just wondering how damaged are they?" asks Alex a little skeptically at Steve. "O-oh my eyes can see perfectly right now just they are a bit red and seem to not be able to adjust to the light anymore?" I said laughing a little anxiously. "N-nothing to worry about, Steve says I should be fully healed soon." I said looking at Alex. Alex turned sharply to Steve "You told him it may heal when what he just described made it sound like his eyes aren't properly dilating????" Said Alex fumming. "What are you talking about?" I ask Alex getting nervous by the sudden change in attitude. "I may have...." said Steve shrinking while also looking at me, the look in his eyes telling me he was going to murder me after Alex was done with him. *uggggghhhhhh* Alex let out and then turned to me, she walked towards me making me wondering if she was about to take the glasses off of my eyes. I shut my eyes in anticipation and tensed up but immediately relaxed when I felt warm arms surround me. "I'm so sorry Herb..... you may never heal, your eyesight will never be the same if they don't adjust in the next couple of weeks you may be stuck viewing life through these glasses for the rest of your life." said Alex patting my back. Then I realized it, I may never have to leave Alex and Steve's sides ever again. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt something wet run down my face. "Hey it's okay, I'm here for you let it all out.....shhhh" said Alex while I clung to her with every shuddering breath I let out. I didn't know if either I was happy that I might be by their sides for the rest of eternity or scared that one day Steve would tell Alex or Alex would find out and then I would be at their mercy to do as they please with me. I broke down completely falling apart, happy that I would never be alone again, happy to not be on the run every waking moment of my life, relieved that I could have some semblance of a normal life without people fearing me. I cried on Alex's shoulder in relief letting out every emotional distress I had built up over the years.


	12. Confrontation

Steve's P.O.V.  
Alex is hugging Herobrine and he is crying, Alex appears to be trying to comfort him. Why is he crying anyway? Maybe.......they're fake tears no........he's shaking and his face is scrunched up in an ugly way. He can't be faking it, why do I feel so jealous of Alex hugging him and why does it bother me that he's crying? I don't know, it shouldn't bother me but it does. I think I should keep a closer eye on him, yeah that must be it. I'm worried that he's deceiving Alex, I can't let this go on I should separate them for now. "I promised that I would help and I will do just that, I can take it from here Alex." I looked Alex in the eyes with concern. "I promise he is in good hands." I watched Herobrine freeze and slowly stop sobbing. "I'll be fine you can go ahead with what you need to do, I don't mind Alex." Herobrine said stepping out of her arms giving her room. Alex looked back and forth between me and Herobrine. "It's not you Herb I'm worried about." says Alex looking at me intensely. Alex closed her eyes sighing "Very well, I'll leave you to it." said Alex turning to work on the house. I get closer to Herobrine to get this over with quickly and not a moment later Herobrine turned to face me. He let out a yelp terrified about what I had no idea. He put more weight on his ankle than he had meant to from the looks of it since he fell back on his rear. Herobrine looked up with with his white eyes somehow wider trembling but trying to look brave and honestly failing. He closed his eyes trying to calm down to which I just rolled my eyes as I picked him up. Herobrine's eyes shot open looking at me wary, while blushing lightly. I glanced down at Herobrine looking at his ankle wondering how bad it may be. "Let's get you fixed up, then we can talk.......how about that trunk over there?" I asked almost out of Alex's view. Herobrine looked at me a little pale "Come on don't give me that look I know that you want to take off those glasses. On another note I do need to look at your eyes to make sure the dye hasn't caused you any problems." I said looking at his glasses wondering if he was having problems with his eyes. I set Herobrine down and leaned forward as I reached for the glasses. Herobrine seemed to shrink away as I took the glasses, I didn't give him the opportunity to get away as I lifted his chin studying his eyes for any sign they are damaged. "They seem to be doing well, now to figure out how to heal your ankle." I said reaching for Herobrine's ankle. I felt Herobrine stiffened and I heard him let out a whine when I touched. I looked at Herobrine to see a pained look on his face. I held my hand in place despite wanting to remove my hands. "Please be gentle, I promise I'll do whatever you ask me." hearing him plead I felt like I was at a new low but.... "Including promising to stay still once your time is up?" I asked Herobrine testing him to see if he was being genuine. Herobrine looked at me before holding his head in his hands "That's blackmail, I don't want to promise....... please......" Herobrine had the most terrified expression on his face. I kept a hard expression on my face, Herobrine swallow nervously before speaking "Do you have your sword on you?" rather than speak I pulled out my stone sword which Herobrine shuddered looking at. Herobrine looked down before raising his wrists to me making me nearly drop the sword in surprise. "Lightly cut my wrists I'll sign a contract in blood, a guarantee that I cannot break any terms y-you give me." I started to feel sick as he raised his exposed skin hesitantly. "My......brother.......came up with this way of b-binding me to any rule he came up with." he said closing his eyes. "All you need do is verbalize the contract and I will seal it with my blood on your sword with symbols, as long as the sword is intact I shall follow your conditions." He knew blood magic, his brother taught him but only through controlling him. The creator......Notch could he actually do something like...like that? With something like that I could openly force Herobrine to..... I looked at my sword dropping it quickly. I would not hold that kind of......demented power over someone ever. Herobrine looked up at me in confusion clearly written across his face. "That's-no I can't believe that-you'r-re serious, I'm...... not going to do that." In case Herobrine was as innocent as he is coming across....maybe a pinky swear would be enough. I offered one of the smaller digits on my hand "I have something a lot less messy but just as binding. Do you know what a pinky swear is?" I asked waiting for a response. Herobrine quickly brought his hand to his chest "If it involves chopping off any of my fingers I'm not doing it." I shook my head feeling disgusted by the question "No a pinky swear involves two people in this case you and I...." I lift my pink in the air. "We grip each others pinkies in a sort of finger hold like so." I demonstrate slowly giving Herobrine room to object. "Now I say I pinky swear, if you harm Alex in any way I'm coming after you and now you pinky swear......" I say with less conviction than the beginning of this confrontation. Herobrine looks at our fingers worried swallowing his spit before lifting his head slightly in my direction "I p-p-pinky swear.... as long as I'm in you're care I'll work hard and......" he trailed off with this calculating expression on his face "I will do what I can t-to protect Alex a-and you." he looks at me directly determined and serious. I felt this urge to hug him and tell him not to worry about it. For all I know he was a good actor there is no way I was going to break this facade I was trying to keep up. "HMMMMM.......That works....if you break it...." I trailed off trying to figure out if I wanted to scare this demon into thinking he had to follow this promise or not. "What happens t-then?" Herobrine asks pulling away listening nervously. "Wellllll...........you die the minute you break the promise." I say putting on the fakest smile and the most un-serious laugh I had ever made. "O-oh." I must have let something slip Herobrine seemed to have a little color return to his face. "Okay I will be gentle let's get this sorted." I said carefully taking Herobrine's ankle. I hope I'm doing the right thing.

Herobrine's P.O.V.  
Alex held me in her arms as tears dripped down my face, I could feel her hand patting my back gently. Steve seemed to be looking at me in confusion and maybe jealousy as Alex held me close. Our eyes met and the way he was looking at me was suspicious before speaking up "I promised that I would help and I will do just that, I can take it from here Alex." he said looking to Alex. He looked at me as he said "I promise he is in good hands." as if promising that he wouldn't harm me if he was alone with me. I thought about it, it was a terrifying proposal but for both their sake but mostly my own I wanted Steve to trust me. I wanted to convince him I was no threat and that I wanted to be friends, Steve seemed like he was holding me at arms length. Sure he thought I was evil, given the chance he might've thought I would kill them while their backs were turned to me. But I didn't want him to be scared of me, I didn't want anyone to fear me, if I did heal I feel like he would wait for when I felt safest and blow me up with some gunpowder from a creeper. I wanted him to trust me so I could trust him and maybe just maybe I could convince him otherwise. I remembered I was in Alex's arms. I pulled away and said "I'll be fine you can go ahead with what you need to do, I don't mind Alex."Alex looked back and forth between Steve and I before turning away from my direction "It's not you Herb I'm worried about." and staring in Steve's direction before sighing. "Very well, I'll leave you to it." said Alex turning to work on the house. I turned back in Steve's direction suddenly meeting very violet eyes very close to me. I let out a silent yelp terrified for a split second Steve might drag me off into the woods to meet my demise. I felt a flash of pain for a moment before falling back on my rear with an oof. I looked up at Steve trembling but trying to look brave. I closed my eyes deeply inhaling but suddenly feeling Arms wrap under my legs and behind my back. I open my eyes instantly looking at Steve wary of where he was going with me. I felt a blush coming on, never had I thought that Steve would have held me so cautiously before now. Steve glanced down at me looking a little concerned,mostly from looking at my ankles. "Let's get you fixed up, then we can talk.......how about that trunk over there?" Steve asked pointing to the one that was just barely out of Alex's view. I felt color drain from my face "Come on don't give me that look I know that you want to take off those glasses. On another note I do need to look at your eyes to make sure the dye hasn't caused you any problems." said Steve as he carried me to the trunk of the tree he was eyeing. He set me down out of view of Alex's prying eyes on the trunk against the tree at Steve's mercy. I watched Steve feeling nervous as he leaned forward and took off the glasses putting it in his inventory. Steve lifted my chin looking carefully at my bright eyes looking for anything that could be causing problems. "They seem to be doing well, now to figure out how to heal your ankle." said Steve reaching for my ankle. I stiffened scared, I let out a whimper when Steve touched the more swollen part of my ankle. Steve looked up at my face watching me hard, I looked away not wanting to look at what Steve might do. "Please be gentle, I promise I'll do whatever you ask me." I lightly begged Steve shaking in pain. "Including promising to stay still once your time is up?" asked Steve looking at me waiting for a response. I put my head in my hands "That's blackmail, I don't want to promise....... please......" I look up from my hands shaking. Looking at Steve's hard expression he doesn't trust me maybe showing him a bit of trust he'll trust me? "Do you have your sword on you?" I looked at Steve's eyes waiting for a response. Steve pulls out a stone sword not giving me a verbal response. I let out a shudder before I lift my wrists in the air "Lightly cut my wrists I'll sign a contract in blood, a guarantee that I cannot break any terms y-you give me." I say offering my wrists hesitantly. "My......brother.......came up with this way of b-binding me to any rule he came up with." I finished closing my eyes. "All you need do is verbalize the contract and I will seal it with my blood on your sword with symbols, as long as the sword is intact I shall follow your conditions." I said waiting. I heard something heavy fall in the grass. I blinked open my eyes to see the stone sword on the dirt and grass covered ground. I glance up surprised meeting Steve's eyes "That's-no I can't believe that-you'r-re serious, I'm...... not going to do that." Steve offered one of the smaller digits on his hand "I have something a lot less messy but just as binding. Do you know what a pinky swear is?" Steve asks me looking at my hand and then watching my face. I pull my hands to my chest "If it involves chopping off any of my fingers I'm not doing it." I said shrinking away. Steve shook his head "No a pinky swear involves two people in this case you and I...." Steve lifts his smallest digit in the air waiting. "We grip each others pinkies in a sort of finger hold like so." says Steve grabbing my pinky and bringing it to his, he lets go with his other hand only the grip of our to pinkies holding the tension of the air. "Now I say I pinky swear, if you harm Alex in any way I'm coming after you and now you pinky swear......" Steve says looking up at me. I look at our connecting pinkies hoping my finger doesn't explode, I swallow the saliva that had built up in my throat "I p-p-pinky swear.... as long as I'm in you're care I'll work hard and......" I trailed off thinking hard about my next words "I will do what I can t-to protect Alex a-and you." I finish looking Steve in the eyes. "HMMMMM.......That works....if you break it...." Steve trailed off increasing the tension. "What happens t-then?" I ask nervously as we part pinkies. "Wellllll...........you die the minute you break the promise." says Steve with a smile and a light laugh. "O-oh." I respond feeling stressed but..... I looked as Steve's face it wasn't a sinister smile, more joking than anything. "Okay I will be gentle let's get this sorted." said Steve gingerly taking my ankle.


	13. About me and about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Steve and Herobrine talk a bit, and Steve learns a bit more about Herobrine. Alex finally confronts Steve and Herobrine about the secret they have been keeping from her and she knocks down the barrier wall holding their emotions to reveal them to each other. Everyone feels uncomfortable except Alex. Alex just wants them to be more open around her, she seems to have decided she loves both of them anyway.

Herobrine's P.O.V.  
"Hey Steve?" I asked wondering something. "Yes Herobrine?" rebuttals Steve without thought. "Why do you want to kill me anyway?" I ask shivering a little at my own foolish question. "Never mind you don't have to answer...... I shouldn't exist anyways I was created from the darkness of Minecraftia so you have every right to hate me." I said wishing I hadn't said anything. "Woah woah hold up......you spawned from the darkness what do you mean.....answer that and I'll answer you." said Steve looking at me intrigued. "Remember those times in the beginning where people had invented griefing, people would die of endless fires and tragedies brought on by their own brothers or sisters they had trusted. I......I spawned from the pain, grief, and the misfortune of those people. My brother found me shivering in a forest covered in blood, he didn't know whether I was the cause or the result. The villagers came to him saying there was a monster in the forest with glowing eyes. The people told my brother to kill it. So he came to the forest and found me a small kid.....scared of everything covered in blood terrified of everything. My brother recognized that I wasn't the cause but the result. He told the villagers not to worry and took me in. Eventually as time went on though, it was deemed that I couldn't live a normal life as misfortune seems to follow me. People die where ever I go, places burn, people get hurt, and nothing is right." I say closing my eyes trying to quiet my thoughts. "Hhhhhmmmmmm" said Steve looking at me thoughtful not saying anything. "People thought I was entering their dreams, they thought that I was giving them nightmares as a threat." I lifted my head opening my eyes to meet Steve's eyes. "I can't willingly enter people's dreams.......I don't want to." I explained waiting for Steve's response in silence not wanting to say anymore. Steve lets go of my ankle having finished setting my foot so it wouldn't move. "You know what this was a dumb idea I'll just go now I-"I say trying to leave having stood quickly going in a direction only to be pulled back by a hand. I collided with something solid then fell over with something warm and heavy landing on top of me. I opened my eyes not realizing I had closed them, violet eyes met my white ones. We were inches away from each other, Steve's eyes seemed to sparkle. I shifted lightly and realized something hard was touching my leg my face felt warm. My hearts were doing summer salts and pounding in my chest. I blinked at Steve seeing his face turn red, I shivered and let out a squeak as Steve got off of me. I layed on the ground with my hands covering my face in embarrassment. "A-are you okay?" asked Steve offering me a hand. I took Steve's hand not making eye contacted "I-I-I....." I trailed off wanting to say something but not saying anything. Steve cleared his throat "Here you're glasses..... and t-to answer your question I'm trying to avenge my parents." Steve said rubbing his arm "Notch told me that it was you, he even gave me power to help with my quest." I looked Steve in the eyes and for a small amount of time I felt something other than fear being around Steve. Sure he was dangerous but, this feeling in my chest it was crazy erratic but not unease it was something else. "O-okay...." I responded "I need to....over there....bye." I looked at Steve before wobbling over to Alex intensely blushing. Alex placed the last wooden block before turning to face me. "You're face is red are you okay?" asked Alex getting closer to me opening her arms to comfort me. "I-i'm o-okay n-no need to worry I'm good, I n-need some sp-aaa-" I stopped mid sentence turning my head to see Steve walking towards me. I quickly wobbled towards the door opened it went into the house went to a random room opened it went inside and closed the door. "What's wrong with me?" I ask myself sliding to the floor and drawing my knees to my chest. I close my eyes picturing Steve and-I open my eyes quickly snuffing out that fantasy before it even begins. 

Steve's P.O.V   
I could feel the blush on my face I didn't even need to look to know how bad it was. I walked up to Alex and she clearly had a questioning look on her face. "What happened he was so intent on getting away before you got here?" asked Alex looking at my face closely. My face went redder as Alex looked me down and took notice of something on my lower half. "Okay now I need to know, you weren't trying to do something were you? I mean I can agree he's attractive but I never thought-" I cut Alex off by putting my finger to her lips. "I-i.......I wasn't trying to do anything.....I caught Herb from falling over but.....I ended up falling on him instead....I wouldn't try anything without consent to him or....you....I-" This time Alex cut me off with a kiss. "Steve I'll understand if you don't feel attracted to me anymore I understand if you figured out you like guys better...." Alex said hugging me. "Alex...." I took her hand in mine cradling it..."That's not it I've always been this way, the problem is.....I can't describe....I need to think....I still love you Alex and that hasn't changed." I said before sitting down in front of the house. "Okay....we can talk more later.....if you want." says Alex carefully with a curious look on her face. *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA* Definately Herobrine's scream, He probably thought I was trying to gain his trust and then kill him. Yes, while that would have my intention in the beginning, now though I couldn't bring myself to do that anymore. I get up quickly Alex opens the door before me and we make it to the room Herobrine is sitting in. "Help please....." says Herobrine shaking against a wall blocked by two zombies. I look over at Alex who places down a torch nodding before taking out my sword and charging into the zombie, blade slicing off the first zombie's head clean off it's neck. Alex took the second zombie about to take a bite out of Herobrine and made it back off. I put my sword away and pulled Herobrine close scanning his face for injuries looking at his beautiful face and his broad should-. A hand waved in front of me stopping my thought process. "Okay I just finished killing the zombie and you are already ogling poor Herb. We are talking now not later, follow me to the kitchen and we can all talk over some mushroom stew." Herobrine looked at me blushing but follows Alex and me into the kitchen. "Okay there is obviously something that neither one of you are telling me and I have had enough. I'm not dumb, anytime you guys are looking to talk to each other you leave me alone." Alex slams down some mushroom stew before everyone. Alex looked sad "Did I do something?" Alex asked looking between both me and Herobrine."I-it's not you Alex.........I'm the problem I-....." Herobrine stopped looking at me. "Would you hate me if I turned out to be someone I'm not?" Herobrine asked Alex directly. "What do you mean?" asked Alex with a questioning expression. "Alex I have a secret, if I turned out to be someone you don't like, like a zombie would you think less of me?" Herobrine restated the question to make more sense. "Well I kinda doubt that you are a zombie but if you were I would hope you aren't a murder." said Alex looking Herobrine in the eyes. "I would never intentionally hurt anyone in fact my secret hurts me and people around me more than anything." says Herobrine looking a little nervous. "Okay so that's why you two keep butting me out of a conversation, however you two keep looking at each other with a blush on your face." says Alex a little frustrated. "Kiss Already!!!" says Alex as she pushes Herobrine into me. Our lips land on each other and seemed to light both of us up like a Christmas tree. I jump away from Herobrine like I was burned and end up falling on top of Alex. Alex appears to be blushing and I look up to see Herobrine with this intense look on his face similar to lust. I laugh nervously getting off of Alex and backing away from Herobrine before speaking up. "Alex are-would you be okay-" I try to muster I turn to Herobrine to try "Herb do you.......please talk to Alex......I'm too confused." I run to what I claim as my room before shouting "I LOVE YOU!!!!" and slamming the door.

Alex's P.O.V.  
Herb and I watch as Steve takes off in a hurry a blushing fumbling mess saying "I LUV U." before slamming the door. "Who was he talking to just now?" asks Herb still blushing not meeting my eyes. "I think he was talking to both of us, it's obvious he is taking a liking to you." I say rolling my eyes but smiling. "He knows though and you're saying he likes me?" asks Herb not conviced but hopeful. "Hushhhhhhh, I have known Steve for such a long time and the only time anyone can give him a bone in the pants is if he wants to jump someone else's bone or in my case...." I stand up and make my way to Herb. Herb seems to shrink with every step I get closer I lean into his ear and whisper "he wants me to jump on his." I say breathing on his ear getting a shiver out of him. Herb seems to feel uncomfortable with me so close to him probably thinks I'm mad or jealous however I'm not. "Aren't you upset that he likes me?" Herb seems to be avoiding my face "Aren't you worried I'm going to steal his attention?" he asks nervous about the answer. "Hhhmmmm it's adorable that you think I'm worried, no I'm not if you haven't figured it out already he loves both of us and doesn't know how to put it into words." I say in confidence. "You however seem to be holding back, if you are worried about permission you have mine." I let my hands wander on Herbs body escaping into his soft hair. "I-stop......wait...." Herb says taking my hands delicately out of his hair. "Give me until tomorrow, if.....if you'll follow me to the lake and Steve I'll reveal my secret to you but until then don-" Herb looks like he's in pain. "Don't get my hopes up don't let your heart decide anything until then please." Herb begs me shaking scared of something. Herb appears to be looking at my sword that is at my hip or at least his head is tilted in it's direction. I sigh before responding "If that is what you want but Herb, the moment I saw you   
i thought you were cute, I don't think I could ever hate you." I hug Herb to my chest feeling him stiffen in my grasp. I heard sniffling and felt something wet hit my shoulder, Herb must be scared that I'll take the words I just told him back. "Expect a punch to the shoulder if your're lying about something.....if you turn out to be a zombie I won't hate you but I'll feel mighty weird for not realizing it sooner." I say tightening my arms around Herb in my hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :]   
> Hello my shining stars don't even think this is the middle of the story yet as I said I'm just getting started. I have so much more planned for all of them......Herobrine has a bit more developing to do and soon I'll do some more Alex chapters. At the moment I wanted to show the dynamic that Steve and Herobrine have going and develop that a bit. The villain hasn't even made an appearance yet but know that I'm leaving little bits of a puzzle about each character where I can. However I will not reveal the villain yet but do know there are weaknesses of each character that the villain is going to be knowledgeable about. Make as many guesses as you like they are all welcome. I will say that this is a complicated story and I'm having fun with it. The next chapter will be posted within the week hopefully.
> 
> Keep sparkling my shining stars!!!


	14. The Nightmare

Herobrine's P.O.V.  
I sat in my room with a small doll in my hand making it dance on the floor of my room. My door slammed open startling me into dropping the doll in front of me. I looked up to see the faces of angry villagers as they stormed into my room. I let out a scream of terror as they got closer with pitchforks and torches. "KILL THE MONSTER!!!" said the butcher from the corner of town. "He stole my toy!!!" shouted a boy pointing at my doll shoving me away and taking it for himself. I crawl back until I hit my wall with the villagers crowding around me, shiny glowing tears fell down my face. "I found my garden on fire much of it burned to ASH! No guessing about WHO did that!" I shook my head while my body shook in fear. "I didn't do that......" I said hiccuping flinching when I saw one of the villagers raise their weapon. I raised my hands and put my arms above my head as protection against the pitchforks. A pitchfork the size of my hand hurled down at me. "SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!" I shouted as I sat up in a cold sweat out of my bed. My eyes glowed brightly as I let out a horrified scream from the phantom pain coming from my arms. I put my head in my hands and sobbed loudly, letting everything pour out in my shaky breathing. "I'm not a monster........" I hiccuped quietly. I heard light breathing in my ear and paused my crying, turned my head looking up with my snotty nose and glowing tears to come eye to eye with Alex. "Y-y-ou-" I tried to speak before falling off the edge of my bed and hitting the ground hard. I saw stars for a few minutes before standing up and attempting to run to the door. I felt light-headed and fell backwards straight back to where I had just got up from. I gave up running and decided to just sit up. I pulled my knees up to my chest and decided to put my head down in my knees and put my arms up above my head in the same protective position as back then. I sat quiet waiting and listening to see what Alex would do, she knew....there wasn't anything I could do about it. I was going to die, Alex was going to take out her sword and decapitate me. With each step that Alex walked towards me I flinched, when she was right in front of me she stopped. "So this is what you were hiding and I came here to see if you were okay." Alex knelt down and put her hand on my knee. "You were having nightmares I take it?" asked Alex shuffling closer to me. "Can I talk to you eye to eye?" asks Alex strangely calm. I let my arms fall down figuring that maybe she would be quick about it. My eyes dimmed and my skin paled in fear there was no way I would be able to defend myself or get away, not with a broken ankle. "Please don't make my death long and painful, I know you hate me.....but please....." I started begging Alex with my hands clasped trying to get on my knees but forgetting about my injury. I flinched in pain but kept trying anyway. "STOP...." said Alex putting her hands firmly on my shoulders and pushing me onto my back. Alex grabbed my foot and straightened out my leg, she was forceful but soft with her touch. I let out a gasp when she lightly touched my ankle. I lifted my head watching her wary about what she could do if she decided she was going to cause me pain. She had me where she wanted me if her intention was to cause me harm. I was in Alex's web and my body was all to happy to oblige with all the stress I had been put through, I was unwillingly relaxed. "Alex....?" I asked whimpering completely at her mercy. "SSSSHHH........" Alex said massaging my foot "No need to be tense, you said you would tell me everything tomorrow didn't you? Until then come with me, Steve has the same problem as you I'll carry you to my room. You can sleep with us....I don't see any reason not to invite you." said Alex as she picked me up. My face erupted in red, I'm not actually too light am I? Her legs aren't even shaking, I don't know whether to be scared or t-t....I didn't finish that thought. Alex was scary but hot, there was no doubt about that. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize that Alex had set me down in her bed until it was too late. The bed bounced a bit revealing the face of Steve underneath the covers. Steve didn't shift much, he seemed to feel my warmth and cuddled close to me. Next thing I knew Alex had joined in on the other side, I felt like I was running a fever. "Get comfortable, Steve likes to sleep late. I may be letting you sleep in my bed but you have a lot of explaining to do." says Alex looking me in the eye. "I-i will but please give me the chance....please" I requested from Alex. Alex kissed my forehead and wrapped me into a hug, "Don't worry about it." she said closing her eyes. 

Alex's P.O.V.  
I stared at the ceiling of my room thinking about what Herb had been saying he said not to get his hopes up, he was telling me to hold off on loving him. The way he had been looking at me and Steve told me that he didn't want to do what he was telling me. *Knock* *Knock* The door peeked open to reveal Steve's sorrowful face. "Are you awake?" he asked whispering before stepping into my room. "Yes Steve?" I responded sitting up to blurrily blink at Steve. "I was dreaming about.....the night my parents......" said Steve looking tearful. "SSSHHH, just crawl into bed everything will be okay." I said turning over hoping to head back to sleep. "SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!" I heard causing my eyes to crack open quickly. Steve looked at me and I shook my head "Don't worry you just try to relax I'll take care of Herb. Herb let loose a scream that seemed to last so long. Herb didn't even hear me open the door, he was sobbing hard into his palms. Then he whispered "I'm not a monster........" while hiccuping quietly. I leaned over Herb's shoulder about to tap it only to suddenly be blinded temporarily by a white light. Herb had glowing white eyes and they were staring right at me. I felt anger for a few moments and then I heard "Y-y-ou-" from him before he fell backwards off the bed. He sat there a few moments swaying like he was dizzy, he shook his head attempting to get to the door. He fell back to where he had just been sitting. He seemed to just sit up there allowing tears to fall down his face. He didn't even bother moving as I got closer , he pulled his knees toward him in a protective fetal position. He seemed to flinch with every step I took "So this is what you were hiding and I came here to see if you were okay." I knelt down and put my hand on Herobrine's knee. "You were having nightmares I take it?" I asked trying to get a better look at him. He wasn't anything like everyone was accusing him of being. Here he was the GOD OF CHAOS sitting here with a broken ankle screaming his head off from a nightmare terrified of me. There was something off about everything I had ever been told about him. "Can I talk to you eye to eye?" I asked quietly. There was no fight left in him, his arms hung limp at his sides giving me permission to do what I want. His eyes seemed to dim in realization that he was helpless, he paled. "Please don't make my death long and painful, I know you hate me.....but please....." he started begging closing his eyes and putting his hands together. He attempted several times to kneel he looked like he was in so much pain. "STOP...." I said putting my hands firmly on Herobrine's shoulders pushing him backwards. I grabbed his leg straightening it out carefully. Upon lightly touching his ankle he let out a gasp, tearing up scared and in pain. He relaxed in my grip probably from exhaustion. "Alex....?" he whimpered in a pleading tone. He was way too stress, he thought I was going to kill him. "SSSSHHH........" I said lightly massaging the heel of his foot. "No need to be tense, you said you would tell me everything tomorrow didn't you? Until then come with me, Steve has the same problem as you I'll carry you to my room. You can sleep with us....I don't see any reason not to invite you."I said picking him up surprisingly with no problem. As I walked down the hall with a blushing Herobrine in my arms with no effort. This strangely felt right, he fit so perfectly in my my arms even if he was a bit muscular. I dropped him on the bed and snuggled in after him. The bed bouncing under the sudden change in weight. Looking over Steve seemed to appreciated the company as he trapped Herobrine in a half hug. "Get comfortable, Steve likes to sleep late. I may be letting you sleep in my bed but you have a lot of explaining to do." I say attempting to look Herobrine in the eyes. "I-i will but please give me the chance....please" he said in that heartbreaking tone. I left a kiss on his forehead and gave him a light hug, "Don't worry about it." I tried to reassure him before closing my eyes.


	15. The Truth (Alex's P.O.V.)

ALEX's P.O.V.  
I felt shifting on my nice warm bed and turned over rolling onto a more comfy area. I felt my finger slide into a hole *Achoooooooo* I was rudely moved causing me to open my eyes seeing and feeling the snot from Steve's nose flow over my hand. "EWWWW!!! Steve did you stick my finger up your nose?" I quickly got off of Steve rolled out of bed and frantically got out a sponge. I hear Laughter and turn around to glare at Steve. It wasn't true anger though their smiles and voices made me feel happy. "To answer your question the finger in my nose was you, that's how I woke up." said Steve slowly coming out of his cackling. Herobrine let out a few coughs. Herobrine looked into my eyes his face seemed to become more serious. Herobrines eyes seemed to soften and become half lidded looking at me and Steve. Since the first time I had seen him he was genuenly smiling. Herobrine stop smiling going into more thought catching Steve's attention. "Are you okay?" asked Steve beginning to reach over. Herobrine grabbed Steve's hand and brought it to his chest pausing for a few moments. Herobrine turned away from the blushing Steve to meet my eyes "I know I promised at the lake but you.....know my secret already, there's no point in dragging this out." he said crawling back onto the bed snuggling into Steve and motioning me over to come sit next to him. I sat across from Herobrine as he adjusted. "Where do you want me to start?" Herobrine asked me giving me permission to ask whatever. "Start from the beginning and I'll decide from there." I said interested. "It all started when the world was young-" he began looking at me. "Okay that may be too far back. When I first saw you Steve you happened upon me killing your livestock, I was starving my brother had been hunting me for so long that he had chased me into another server." he said shuddering."I heard you coming so if you can remember I looked up and waved thinking you may have been friendly. When you saw my face you looked horrified to see me which told me that N-notch had told the players of Minecraftia that I was dangerous. If you can remember I watched as you ran before turning tail myself as you ran to your neighbor's house to tell them you saw the fugitive running. I had nothing to hide but the villagers had literately written in their books that I was the exact opposite of my brother therefore I was evil. The villagers had vowed anyone who would see me was to murder me in the name of Notch. The next time I had seen you was months later, I had waved at you again and you had begun chasing me. You had this angry look on your face and chased me holding a sword I figured it was pointless to try and talk to you. The next time I saw you was 1.7 you chased me with every bit of armor and weaponry that you could carry. I was too terrified to stay in one place and my fear was solidified in 1.7.10 as you seemed to be tracking me which I didn't even know it was possible. 1.8 came around and I figured I would try to loose you in the swamp where I accidentally ran into Alex. Alex if you remember I ran from around the corner of a tree coming off of a mountain before colliding with you. I blinked my eyes open and saw you sitting there baffled before screaming upon seeing my eyes. I watched as you ran off into the fog of the swamp. 1.10 came around and you and Steve seemed to be working together against me. I was constantly on my toes, traveling with both of you hot on my heels. There were days that I didn't sleep to stay safe from you. I started going to different servers and eventually lost you at the place called Hypix where there were people purposely dressing like me. I was able to blend in just enough to escape your grasp until now. The day that you two jumped me outside of a cave I was horrified. I ran off into a valley hoping it connected to a cave only to come across a lava lake which I jumped into to get away from you. After that I had run up a tree in hopes to escape but when you two camped right below me......" he sucked in a lot of air looking like he was going to pass out. He let out a long breath before continuing "I was stuck up that tree all night, in the morning I did my best to stay quiet while leaving. I had figured I had gotten far enough away that I would be able to relax, I went into this flower field in hopes of dying my clothes to disguise myself from a distance." he finished looking up at me I could feel the blush on my face. "You can guess what happened from there, I'm not exactly the cleanest person but.....I've never killed anyone." He looked at me nervously "P-please....take care in your decision you really don't have to choose right now I mean I can't leave even if I wanted to, but i-if....." He swallowed looking like he was on the verge of panicking "I-if you are going to end me please do it sooner than later it's cruel to give me any sort of hope that I'll live in peace....." He said exchanging looks between everyone. "If you need assurance that I won't harm you just snap you'r-re f-fingers when you think I'm too close I-" *Snap* Steve snapped his fingers probably wanting to know if it was truth. I felt sick watching as Herobrine went limp across the bed. He blinked tearing up probably thinking we were going to end him. Steve waved his hands infront of Herobrine. Herobrine's eyes seemed to glow brighter and widen in fear. Steve pulled out his sword and raised it above his head aiming for Herobrine probably testing to see if Herobrine could actually move. Herobrine forced his eyes shut and I looked at Steve who was looking just as horrified as me. "He's immobile but he's aware of what is happening that's....just sick...." I said disgusted. *Snap* This time I snapped my fingers. "Who did this to you?" I asked pulling Herobrine into a bone crushing hug. He turned to look at Steve who reached forward and lifted Herobrine's chin meeting his eyes. I looked at Steve, he looked over at me asking for permission. I blushed before nodding my head, allowing alittle space for the two. I watched as Steve and Herobrine's lips met I watched feeling my blush intensify. When they pulled away I brought Herobrine's face to mine, I kissed him feeling him tense in surprise. He let out a squeak pulling away from me our lips still a connected through a string of warm saliva. Herobrine fell back on the bed a blushing hot mess. "Y-you...." He trailed off trying to put thought to words. "Y-yep we don't think you-u're evil, just misunderstood.....I...." Steve said looking in my direction. "WE both like you.....and would be happy if you decided to stay with us Hero..." I finished for Steve while licking my lips.


	16. The Truth (Herobrine's P.O.V.)

Herobrine's P.O.V.  
I woke up to feel something heavy on me from top to bottom and my lungs felt tight from pressure. I opened my eyes to see that at some point in the night Alex had crawled on top of me and Steve had some how ended up under me with my face against his chest. I could feel Steve's hands wandering at my sides and I could feel one of Alex's hands in my hair. I lay still unknowing of how to get out of this position without waking Steve. I felt shifting underneath me and met Steve's wonderful eyes they seemed enlarged for a few moments before becoming pinpricks. He looked between me and Alex before mouthing "Does she know?" to which I responded by tilting my head slowly up and down to avoid waking Alex. Steve blinked before sighing and looking me in the eye that was visible probably to see if I was okay. I felt his fingers twitch and he seemed to realize he had been feeling around in his sleep. Both our faces seemed to turn a few shades of red. Alex rolled over off of me and more onto Steve while somehow managing to stick her fingers up Steve's nose. *Achoooooooo* Steve let out violently jostling Alex awake. "EWWWW!!! Steve did you stick my finger up your nose?" Alex immediately got off the bed and following that I rolled off of Steve and sat up on the edge of the bed. Alex got a wet sponge out of a chest nearby and started scrubbing furiously. Steve and I looked at the sight looked at each other and began laughing madly. Alex glared at Steve but upon meeting our faces she couldn't help but join in. "To answer your question the finger in my nose was you, that's how I woke up." said Steve slowly coming out of his cackling. I coughed on my lack of oxygen coming out of my laughing fit. I looked up and I met Alex's eyes, I blinked a few times and came to the realization that Alex and Steve weren't heartless monsters. They wanted to protect people and at the moment they were talking to me like I was a person. They weren't going to kill me like those villagers might have without reason so long ago. It didn't stop me from thinking they might just kill me anyway though they had chased me for so long. They had me, I was trapped not by some sick contraption but by their love and friendship for each other. If they were going to kill me....I was willing to accept it because I couldn't run anymore. It would be pointless especially if they thought they were going to save a massive amount of people. I had stop smiling and was staring at the floor, I looked back up to meet Alex's green eyes and Steve's violet one's. "Are you okay?" asked Steve beginning to reach over. I stopped him by grabbing his hand and putting it to my nervous chest. I dropped his hand and looked over to Alex. "I know I promised at the lake but you.....know my secret already, there's no point in dragging this out."I said crawling back onto the bed snuggling into Steve and motioning Alex over to come sit next to me. Alex chose to sit across from me so I scooted away a bit from Steve and turned a bit so I was facing both of them. "Where do you want me to start?" I asked Alex looking at her waiting patiently. "Start from the beginning and I'll decide from there." said Alex. "It all started when the world was young-" I began only to get a look from Alex. "okay that may be too far back. When I first saw you Steve you happened upon me killing your livestock, I was starving my brother had been hunting me for so long that he had chased me into another server." I said shuddering at the memory. I heard you coming so if you can remember I looked up and waved thinking you may have been friendly. When you saw my face you looked horrified to see me which told me that N-notch had told the players of Minecraftia that I was dangerous. If you can remember I watched as you ran before turning tail myself as you ran to your neighbor's house to tell them you saw the fugitive running. I had nothing to hide but the villagers had literately written in their books that I was the exact opposite of my brother therefore I was evil. The villagers had vowed anyone who would see me was to murder me in the name of Notch. The next time I had seen you was months later, I had waved at you again and you had begun chasing me. You had this angry look on your face and chased me holding a sword I figured it was pointless to try and talk to you. The next time I saw you was 1.7 you chased me with every bit of armor and weaponry that you could carry. I was too terrified to stay in one place and my fear was solidified in 1.7.10 as you seemed to be tracking me which I didn't even know it was possible. 1.8 came around and I figured I would try to loose you in the swamp where I accidentally ran into Alex. Alex if you remember I ran from around the corner of a tree coming off of a mountain before colliding with you. I blinked my eyes open and saw you sitting there baffled before screaming upon seeing my eyes. I watched as you ran off into the fog of the swamp. 1.10 came around and you and Steve seemed to be working together against me. I was constantly on my toes, traveling with both of you hot on my heels. There were days that I didn't sleep to stay safe from you. I started going to different servers and eventually lost you at the place called Hypix where there were people purposely dressing like me. I was able to blend in just enough to escape your grasp until now. The day that you two jumped me outside of a cave I was horrified. I ran off into a valley hoping it connected to a cave only to come across a lava lake which I jumped into to get away from you. After that I had run up a tree in hopes to escape but when you two camped right below me......" I sucked in a lot of air feeling light headed. I let out a long breath before continuing "I was stuck up that tree all night, in the morning I did my best to stay quiet while leaving. I had figured I had gotten far enough away that I would be able to relax, I went into this flower field in hopes of dying my clothes to disguise myself from a distance." I finished I looked up at Steve and Alex. "You can guess what happened from there, I'm not exactly the cleanest person but.....I've never killed anyone." I looked at Alex who had this serious look on her face. "P-please....take care in your decision you really don't have to choose right now I mean I can't leave even if I wanted to, but i-if....." I swallowed trying to keep my panic down "I-if you are going to end me please do it sooner than later it's cruel to give me any sort of hope that I'll live in peace....." I said looking between the two before looking down. "If you need assurance that I won't harm you just snap you'r-re f-fingers when you think I'm too close I-" *Snap* I dropped to the bed completely limp..... it was Steve who snapped his fingers. Of course I should have known he wanted an easy way to dispose of me and I just gave him the recipe. I felt tears trickle down my face I looked up, Steve looked at me questioningly. He waved his hands in front of my face and I blinked in response. "Steve pulled out his sword and raised it above his head aiming for my neck. My eyes widened in horror before I closed them tightly waiting for my end. "He's immobile but he's aware of what is happening that's....just sick...." said Alex sounding disgusted. I opened my eyes and looked to see Alex with a worried expression written across her face Steve had dropped the sword on the armor stand and was looking at me worriedly. *Snap* This time it was Alex who snapped her fingers releasing me from the contract's hold over me temporarily. "Who did this to you?" asked Alex pulling me in to a hug and giving off an angry expression. I turned to look at Steve who reached forward and lifted my chin looking me in my teary eyes. I looked at him a little confused, he looked over at Alex like he was waiting for a response before turning his attention back to me. I blinked before my lips were met by his warm dry ones.....Steve was kissing me!!! I felt my hearts soar for a brief moment before I felt my face light up. Steve pulled away and my face was gently turned over to Alex's direction and I got a surprise with a kiss from her too. I let out a squeak in embarrassment as she pulled away. I fell back onto the bed feeling a little outnumbered with green and violet eyes looking down at me. "Y-you...." I trailed off not able to finish. "Y-yep we don't think you-u're evil, just misunderstood.....I...." Steve said looking at Alex blushing. "WE both like you.....and would be happy if you decided to stay with us Hero..." Finished Alex giving out the words that Steve had a hard time mustering.


	17. Take action?

Herobrine's P.O.V.  
The next couple of days were more than I could have ever hoped for, my time was spent with Alex and Steve attending to my every need as I made a full recovery. I often woke up either next to Steve or Alex who would make sure I was doing well before they would pick me up and carry me to our kitchen where we would spend the morning laughing and eating pie. Within a few weeks I was able to stand with all my weight on both feet, regardless of the progress I found that they would both fuss over me. "Hero you don't need to do that, I already fed the cows." said Alex stopping me before I could harvest anymore wheat. "Oh.....you did?" I asked turning towards her. I searched her face and found that she wasn't lying, I let out a sigh and hunched over feeling useless. "Don't be like that, Steve and me have been living together for years so we have a rhythm soon enough you'll see stuff we miss and you can do that." said Alex as she came up and hugged me. "Hey Hero and Alex look what I bought from town!!!" shouted Steve in the distance running to the house excitedly with something in his hands. I looked at Alex who let go of me excitedly running up to Steve and the............diamond shovel. I felt the urge....and began digging into the dirt. "Hero? What are you doing?" asked Steve catching sight of what I was doing. I couldn't hear anything he said after that. "Must dig, dig.......dig.....dig hole......where I belong must....dig down below...." I chanted out loud the voice. "That's it keep digging straight down even if you bloody your hands keep going, no one cares how far down you go." said the voice. "Everyone will be happier if you dig down to the nether where you belong. The further away the better, don't mind anyone else they want you to leave....that's it keep going-" the voice was cut out by the sound of water landing on me. "Wha-what was t-that?" I asked sputtering and coughing up water. I looked up from........was I in a hole? I let out a shout before trying to get out of the hole. Alex and Steve offered me their hands as I jumped up to reach the edge to get out. "I don't know, you saw the shovel and started digging." Said Alex concerned. I started shaking "Again.....I....Oh Notch you aren't holding it are you???!!!!!" I said ducking my head from seeing it. "No we put it away and what do you mean again?" asked Steve concerned. "I just........my brother.....looked for ways to deal with the problem......and eventually......me...."I responded feeling uncomfortable. "Why would your brother do that to you?" Asked Alex looking sickened and heartbroken. "I don't want to talk about it I lo-" I stopped mid sentence blinking my eyes widening. "I can't say that or hear it...." I said tearing up and shaking my head in disbelief. I held my head remembering the conversation I had with my brother (STOP SAYING THOSE WORDS!!! Followed by my world going dark.) I didn't realize I was kneeling until Steve and Alex bent down and hugged me. "You can't say your way of expressing deep emotional attachment?" ask Alex going a little librarian on me. I nodded my head and buried my face deeper into Steve's shoulder. "This can't keep going on.....is there a way to stop this?" asked Alex sounding hopeful. "There is a way.....BUT you can't it's too dangerous....I-I...you can't....don't leave me...." I said shaking in fear. "Hero how many other restrictions are there?" Asked Steve pulling out of the hug to look me directly in the eyes. I looked down unable to meet his gaze, there were more than I wanted to admit. "Herobrine.....this can't continue......you're in danger of yourself." said Alex hugging me tighter. "Hero we lo-" Steve started before I stopped him by kissing him to shut him up. Admittedly it was a little too rough, but that didn't seem to stop Steve from kissing back. I pulled out of the kiss and out of Alex's Arms surprising both of them by standing up. "I.....you're right......I just don't want anyone to be hurt and those are the words I want to hear but I can't.....I'm-I'm-I'm so sorry." I said pulling my arms together crossing them. Steve pulled me into a hug "Where are we heading and what are we doing?" asked Alex pulling an axe out of her inventory. "We have to head into Notch's Kingdom.....there are temples that house tools with blades that are contracts my brother..........made with me using my blood to authenticate the contract to me only." I looked at Steve and Alex before continuing. "It was to protect me but eventually it was to control me." I finished thinking back to the memories I had forgotten long ago only a few surfacing. "Let's get going then!" proclaimed Steve bringing out his sword while raising it in a cliche hero pose. Alex smiled putting her axe in the air and waiting for me, letting me know by looking at me. I shook my head grinning before pulling out my wooden hoe and raising it in the air. This was going to be a long quest but hopefully it would be worth the trouble.


	18. Peaceful walk

Steve's P.O.V.  
"You think this will be enough?" asked Alex showing me the inside of her inventory space filled with all the supplies we could need. "That should be enough and if it's not I'll go supply hunting with Hero." I said looking in the direction of said person. Herobrine looked over Alex's shoulder into the inventory space before Alex put it away. "Wow I don't think I have ever seen so much food for a trip in all my existence." Herobrine said looking amazed by the amount and licking his lips. "Stop that, you just ate lunch!" said Alex making sure Herobrine couldn't get the food from her inventory. Herobrine looked down dejectedly "It's just.....you're cooking is the best I've ever had Alex." said Herobrine nervously looking at the ground blushing. I let out a huff of jealously towards the praise and gave Herobrine a look. Herobrine hid behind Alex after seeing the look I was giving him. "It's true please don't be mad...." Hero said backing away as I stepped closer with a mad look. The look was a facade of course and Alex knew that's why she didn't move when I was an inch from Herobrine. Herobrine looked up in fear before it was replaced with confusion as I let the fake anger fall and replaced it will a smirk. Hero had no time to react as I picked him up lightly in a hug with the words following "That's okay I can't blame you Alex's steaks are juicy." I let go of Hero stepping back to look at him watching for any sign of a panic attack. He seemed to be doing okay so I looked down the path we were taking and started walking with Alex and Herobrine trailing behind. "So how far until we get to the nearest artifact?" asked Alex curious about the answer to that question. "I'm afraid that we have to head South for thousands of blocks until we see what resembles a dirt temple." Herobrine said sadly looking to see our reactions. I turned to Alex exchanging a smile with her before walking up to Herobrine's side lightly bumping into him to whisper in his ear "All the more time we have together." purposefully blowing on the side of his ear earning a surprised noise from him. I chuckled as we walked down the road next to Herobrine and Alex. Alex giggled heartily before taking his hand in hers and walking with him. Herobrine seemed to blush intensely as we made our way down the path. I decided to grab his hand and hold it too, giving it a light squeeze to remind him that I'm here too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I felt like adding anything else would ruin the chapter and the warmth it provides.


End file.
